Raging Seas
by Amata Mercy
Summary: When a storm at sea bring some unlikely people together it is a romance for the classics. A captain trying to live a double life to protect those he loves, a girl lost at sea during a time of utter anguish and sorrow. Can they be each others treasure?
1. Prologue: Welcome to the Dragon

I had a dream about this and it was a scene that inspired this story for me. I'm not really sure how great this all will work out seeing as I don't have much of a plot line worked out but I figure it should go along like most of what I write. No, I'm not giving up on For the Love of the Night, just taking a slight break to work on this as well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but some plot ideas.

Raging Seas

Prologue: Welcome to the Dragon

The seas played a tempest across the decks as men worked back and forth to keep the sails billowed and tying down anything that could be swept off by the seas including themselves. The captain stood proudly at his helm, tied to the wheel refusing to retire to his cabins away from the dire elements that swirled around him, his eyes taking in everything at once and calmly shouting out orders through the deafening wind and thunder. His crew were good men that he could trust to get the job done with a little amount of fuss, it was something he depended on to keep him sane at times like these, when it seemed the gods were damning him from above. Few vessels that held men like himself feared such weather, but he managed to keep his nature form doing what it would naturally as it would put their mission into peril of discovery. Playing a double life was not easy, but necessary to his own survival as well as the survival of those he had to protect.

Watching as one of his men grabbed a barrel as it almost made the plunge into the sea, and then begin to tie it down with the rope he had around his own waist. Calling out, "Gavin, grab onto Philip, he's unbound, until he can get tied to the mast again." Another man appeared at the untied man's side to hold onto him and lead him back to the mast to be tied once again. The captain refused to risk anything happening to one of his men, a death at sea was tragic and he would avoid having to report back to any family such a loss that he could not even bring them a body to bury. The storm clouds above his head rolled angrily and he glared at them, his face grim, it seemed as though they had a long night ahead of them. They were heading on a course more North than he wanted but couldn't be helped in this awful of conditions. The spray was like icy bullets against his skin, his fear was that it would cause ice to freeze to the hull and weigh them down, he didn't enjoy sitting any lower in the sea than his full cargo hold made them, it made him nervous.

Any rational sailor knew trying to go against the sea or wind on this night would only result in tragedy. Yet as he turned his eyes to the side, he saw a bright orange glow ahead and felt his heart sink and his stomach sicken, that could only be the dying fire of a wreck. "A wreck off starboard, Cap'n!" one of the crew called and looked up at him, they all knew his rule was to help out any they may come across to need it. His nod meant all it needed to for the crew as they began rushing around to fit the sails for the change of direction and took to the rigging to help in guidance and searching the seas for assessment of the situation. Silently many of them including their captain began sending up prayers for all the lives that were at risk in the torrent of the ocean, and at the mercy of its icy grip of death.

Suddenly screams were head from the water as the wreckage came into view, there weren't many but there were a few and he intended to rescue each of them. It looked odd, this ship had not come to it's current state accidentally, scorch marks and the tell-tale black streaks of gunpowder. It was the air around him though that sizzled with leftover nouveau magia that made him doubt that poorly stored explosives was the cause for such travesty. Someone or something important had been on this ship, and he meant to find out exactly what was going on. This portion of the sea was his territory, well known to many a captain that sailed these parts, so an accident that was most certainly not one was going to be taken up with him directly and met with the full ferocity of his anger.

"The survivors, sir... they've fallen into the ocean..." He heard one of his hands yell through the storm, and he looked for himself to see two or three more it seem to fall into the black depths of their own volition. Eyes as silver as a full moon hardened almost to the look of the dinged metal of some of his men's daggers, there was definitely something going on here that he was unaware of, magic was purposefully causing these survivors to kill themselves off, someone didn't want anyone around to be able to tell tonight's tragic tale. The captain then untied himself from his helm and moved down among his men, sending his first mate up to the wheel immediately.

Pulling off some of his expensive and lavish garments showing just exactly how prosperous his lifestyle still was even with his current career choice, he made his way to the railing that was abreast with the wreckage. "Tie a rope about me..." He searched the murky depths for at least one sign of life and his eyes caught on a small figure clinging desperately to what was left of the deck of the ship. "I'll save what seems to be the only survivor of this tragedy and we'll be back on course..." He grumbled as he rolled up his sleeves and kicked of his boots along with his socks, all that would just drag himself under. The men surrounding him knew better than try to change heir captains mind, the man was hero in their hearts and as stubborn as a mule. All eyes watched as he climbed upon the rail and dove straight into the rolling waves, then resurface to begin to swim as if he was born a fish natural to the sea.

Coming up to the form, he saw it was a girl and he saw her arms were going limp, probably numbing from the cold of the water. Pulling the smaller body against his own, he began swimming back to his men without even looking at her face that seemed the nuzzle against his neck, icy lips against his pulse point. At least the movement let him know that she was alive, the waves were making the return journey much harder. Carrying another body especially one so adorned in such voluminous skirts weighed them down. So much so that with each wave that pulled them under he felt he was set back farther from the ship even with the men pulling him in, he spent more time getting back to the surface than toward the ship. His mind slipped to the image of his poor mother lying in pain on stone floors and his best friend as well as first mate who worriedly awaited him back on the ship. The damned war was his strength as much as their memories were to him as was the life of this one precious survivor of an intentional tragic attack.

Finally as another tumult of water pushed them almost against the wood of his vessels hull his men finally began pulling them from the water to the deck. Taking a firm grip around the young lady's waist, he was secure in feeling her breath against his skin assuring him that she was still among the living. Once they were both safely lying upon the deck did he finally look down to view the face of the beauty he had saved. Long chestnut curls clung to her face and neck, her eyes fluttered open to reveal their golden orbs as she coughed up the seawater she had swallowed. It was only pure shock that hit him in the stomach as he was most certain he had just saved the little princess of the golden trio and Order of the Phoenix. His heart almost stopped as well when he knew she recognized him and he waited for her reaction, either fear or anger he was sure. When nothing came he saw her sit up holding her head as his first mate came to join them.

When the other man got a look at just who was lying on the wooden deck looking a bit worse for wear he just about fell over, "Hermione..." then turning his face to the other man, he saw his Captain, best mate, like a brother to him just staring at her as if any minute he expected to be cursed off his bum. Yet she only sat up for seconds once his eyes returned to her, when she began to fall back, they all watched as the Captain lunged forward keeping her from hitting the ground. That was his first sign, and once the man picked her up without a word to any of the others, the first mate took charge ignoring the nagging feeling that he might need to follow them below deck but ignored it, his presence up top was most needed especially at the helm that he was now returning to as he barked out orders.

The skies still dark as night with clouds provided no directional help, but it was not a necessity for their ship to find its course. Lighting brightened up their faces from time to time, allowing them to see what parts their lanterns could not light. Turning to look out across the water he whispered softly to himself, "Welcome to the Dragon... Lady Hermione."

000000000000000

**Amata Mercy**


	2. A Pirate's Life?

Ok so it seems I'm getting good response with this story... I was sooo scared this idea would just completely flunk out, the prologue has been written for like a month! I just posted it I know probably I just get nervous about what people will think. Now if you're reading my other story For The Love of the Night, no worries neither story shall take precedence over the other, when I write it is usually spur of the moment ideas or depending on mood. Which is why I have tons of stuff saved just waiting for my confidence to boost enough to post it.

Raging Seas

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own anything.

Chapter 1: A Pirate's Life?

000000000000000

The room was fairly kept, a grand desk at one end, a couch to the side, a table with chairs for dining, then a grand captain's bunk touched it off for the perfection exquisite beauty oft he mahogany wood that adorned the room. Running a hand down a carved railing of the bed, his eyes lingered upon the form that was lying there peacefully as if he hadn't pulled her from the seas. Trying to retain her dignity he had stripped her to her under garment of a shift, then wrapped her in towels before lying her upon the feathery mattress of the utmost comfort of his own bed. This one girl, out of all the females on the planet, this was the one he had saved, had found floating out at sea. It was as if Merlin rued him for the twisted way of life he was living, every one of his House skills were being put to a definite use in almost every transaction in his life at the moment.

A groan caused him to look at her once again, his mind having drawn away at the thought of the latest mission he had been asked to accomplish, a bloody hail mary this one was. Trying to get plans to one side, while delivering supplies for another. It was all too difficult not to get caught by those he was betraying, he'd get killed for sure without any thought. Slowly he made his way to the bed side to watch those honeyed eyes open to him once again, this time a bit more cross, as he expected from her at any rate. "Oh, bloody hell." His eyebrows rose at her use of such choice language, "Did Merlin curse me to spare me the gentle death of the sea to be placed in horrid hands of you as a savior? What now, I expect you'll be tossing me back into the sea any minute now?" Draco only rolled his eyes at her, choosing to ignore such harsh words, "It's been six bleeding months, no word to anyone back at school, nothing, should have expected that from an arrogant, evil arse such as yourself."

Thoroughly tired of hearing her tirade, he bent shoved his mouth against hers to give him some silence and shock her enough he might get a word in, "I would hope you wouldn't find yourself to be more partial to the sea than myself. You know better than to think I would rescue your little arse from the depths just to throw you back in, especially seeing how you're in my bed. Six months, without word from you or anyone else either mind you, and for good cause. You're on my ship, you should respect me as the captain such as I am. Now what were you doing in the middle of our lovely sea, on a merchant ship headed for Merlin knows where? Do Potter and Weasley know where you are? I will not be blamed for any of this as I know they shall try to blame me for. I made provisions didn't I, before I left? It's a breaking of vow that you should be here now, could compromise everything that I have been working towards all this time I've been gone."

"You're a bloody pirate, Draco!" she cried taking to stand on the bed now.

Strong arms swept around her waist, lifting her to the ground before she tumbled there from the rocking of the ship she wasn't accustomed to, "It's more than that and you should know it. Also, if you'd pay attention, you, my dear, are a blooming Princess!"

Blaise chose that moment to make an entrance, then suddenly changed his mind when he saw them glaring eye to eye looking as if they were about to kill the other, but it was too late once he'd turned Draco had already sensed him. "Blaise, make the Princess at home and hang me a hammock in your quarters since it would seem I may not be welcome here as long as the Lady is aboard." He'd turned and marched over to his desk plundering through all that cluttered it, "Oh, barmy! Hermione, could you just put some damned clothes on I can't concentrate with you standing there as you are." The girl looked down to see she was nigh barely covered and hurried over to his wardrobe pulling out a shirt of his that would cover her down to the knees, a nasty look pointed at him all the way.

"There, are you happy? You frustrate me Malfoy!" She tossed up her hands before letting a small smile befall her visage at the sight of another old friend, "Blaise, dearest, how is it you still stay with his royal pain in the arse?" Moving now to plant light kisses on both his cheeks, he smiled his best for the little lady, Draco's glare remained in tact for his first mate. "Now to answer you a bit. Ron and Harry most certainly don't know where I am, not that I would think they'd care if they did. For your provisions, they still stand untouched by any hand." The way she moved back to his desk, he could only call a flounce, and it annoyed the hell out of him.

Blaise felt more at ease realizing what was going on, "Draco, we need a cover for her, with both the crew and anyone at ports or connections we make. It seems she's here to stay until we can figure out what we shall do with her." Draco agreed, of course, but knew what the other man had on his mind, scowling at the thought of it, "Claim her to be your wife, it is as easy a that... and not far from the truth." He mumbled the last under his breath so that neither in the room would turn on him, they were a mighty scarey force when teamed together against someone.

000000000000000

It was decided then, she sighed as she looked out the grand window sitting in its seat, out of all the ships to save her it would have to be the Dragon. It's captain had intrigued her most of her life, the man was as grating to her nerves and personality as nails on a chalkboard. Gently she lifted a pale, thin hand to her head, this tossing was causing her head to be dizzy, she hated that most. Never had she been used to any type of travel, except by horse or carriage. Even a row boat had never been interest of hers like many others of her social stature. Another bout of dizziness forced her to brace her head with her hand to stop to spinning of the room. Looking up when the door creaked she caught sight of one of her most favorite aristocrats, and the most handsome pirates that did not fit the role as he should. "Blaise..." her smile was forced.

"My Lady Hermione... I brought you some food, his stubbornness may be an arse most of the time but he's off giving a lecture to the crew. Want to join me on eavesdropping?" The light in his eyes reminded her when they were all much younger, snooping in on Court meetings and affairs. It took her a bit longer to make it across the floor with the grace she was bred in with, but took his hand eagerly all the same.

His strong arm braced her as she swayed, but they paused on the stairs to where he bent a bit but both of them peeked out no more than their eyes over the lip of the stairwell to see Draco standing before his men on deck. "You all saw the young lady I pulled from the depths of the sea, well she happens to be connected to me in a way other than a savior to a damsel in distress." She barely held her tongue and Blaise snorted trying to hold in his laughter, "Her name is Hermione, Hermione Malfoy, she is my wife." It was curious he didn't change his name, but then again she'd always heard Captain Malfoy of the Dragon. It was only through rumors and tales of the pirating ship that she'd kept track of him, and could deign to hope the rogue was alive long enough for her to get her shot at him. "My Captain's Cabin is now her bedroom and going near it is a fast way to meet the plank, actually we'll go all the way across the Channel and say if she comes to any offense from one of you and I'll personally take you on that walk. If you couldn't see she is of the aristocracy, treat her accordingly." He turned steely grey eyes upon them and his shoulders loosened a bit, "Merlin, she's my world, if it comes to catastrophe even a bit it's going to be someone's head and not my own."

Hermione could barely hold her breath long enough to get back down the stairs before she started laughing, Blaise followed her closely to keep her on her feet as her laughter bubbled forth. "Did you hear what he said? I'm his world? Blaise, how did he call that one up? Reading romantic novels, is he?" Tears misted in her eyes and she gripped her sides harder, then pressed against the wall to get back on her feet, "It has been far too long, sir. I shall admit, my heart has missed you both greatly." Anyone she knew could see the shadows in her eyes, those were not there for the man standing across from her.

Dark tanned skin, eyes to match the ocean in beauty, and dark waving locks of chocolate, this was the dark alluring handsome creature that only represented an older brother to her, unfortunate that at her birth his family couldn't claim her hand. "What has captured your thoughts, your highness?"

A soft sigh slipped through her lips, "Only things that could have never been..."

His hand reached out to brush her cheek gently with a smile only she could understand, then it snapped back to his side as footsteps were heard on the stairs. "Oh, bloody hell, you two were eavesdropping the whole time, weren't you? Well, Princess, what knew ribs do you have to rail at me?" His gunmetal grey eyes pulled at something in her and he quickly turned them when he caught the remnants of shadows in her own. "I promise you, they shall not lay even their eyes upon you that should offend. I swear to you my protection outright." Those were oaths he owed her for more than just as Captain of this ship. "Hermione, will you speak already? Or you lamed mouth, Blaise, have you no words for the jokes you so commonly use against me?"

"Your world, huh? Well if that were true, you must have forgotten for some time, left it to fend for far too long without you in a sea of catastrophic events your presence alone could have prevented. Yet, his almighty had not considered that, had he?" She turned on her heel then pulling his shirt tighter about her body then and flung out an arm to ward off Blaise, "Be gone from me both of you, I have my meal in the cabin, no longer do either of your presences please me, I shall go. If anything, Draco, your absence allowed me to find my place among my people if not my peers." As she made her way back to her new chamber, she heard something hit the wood of the wall, a bit of splintering of the wood, then curses as he'd hurt himself letting out his anger at her words. Good, she'd meant to get that low blow in, only Circe knew how long he'd been delivering them to her without even being there to do it.

A few stomps coming up short as she slammed the door and then he bellow, "What are you blooming speaking of?"

000000000000000

Turning away from the closed door he groaned, the woman was insufferable. The wind whipped around above them creating a low whistle through the hall in which they stood, his first mate wouldn't meet his eyes. "Do you know what's gotten in to her mind?" He surely didn't, it wasn't like he could read her mind, though at this specific moment he wished he could so he might be given at least a chance at defending himself when she struck just as she had. "Forget it, when she wants me to know, I'll know. We have other business, apparently part of our supplies has gotten loose. I need your help in rounding up that little bugger they stuck us with. A baby dragon isn't going to run rampant on a wooden ship, if its hasn't learned to breath fire yet or has, I don't care. Too much of a risk, and now I have more than our well-being to think of, but the whole wizarding world's with their royal heiress aboard."

A smile lit the other's face as he hurried to catch his Captain as he went lower into the ship's hold, "Would you be referring to them almost as one in the same? Drake, she's not changed a bit has she?" His smile was a bit too bright for Draco's liking and made him want to wipe it off his face, with rather painful means of doing so evident in his mind.

"No, and it is not very likely she shall any time soon. Did you ever expect her to? Her Royal Highness Hermione of the Greater Wizarding Kingdom, or the Phoenix Princess, will be exactly as annoying as she's always been, a bloody pain in the arse from hell. My mate, I can't even concentrate for a small time without her invading my thoughts, how can I manage not only my ship and crew but this mission with her around? There's good reason to my walking away as I did, most of it having to do with her. She wasn't to be involved, ever." Stopping to lean against a crate he bowed his head in exhaustion. "It will take some time to adjust to her being here, to being near her once more."

A strong clap of a hand on his shoulder was reassuring, "I'm by your side through it all, don't avoid her for long. It will be hard enough holding up the charade with you both refusing to even share the Captain's cabin, let alone completely avoiding one another as if one you had the plague." Draco nodded his head, "She's not so bad, Drake. We both know that, have always known it, Merlin there was a time when we all waltzed about the Court like we were friends, even Potter and Weasley. It's been more than six months since the two of you have truly been with each other, no six months ago was just when you two could coldly look each other in the eye and dance as social rules demanded. It's been years, Draco, years since any of us have even dared to talk amongst each other." That was when the blonde left the conversation, he didn't need to be reminded of all this.

"We have a job to do down here, mate. I'll tell you now it has nothing to do with the past." The next four hours passed in silence as they chased down the damned dragon to cage it.

000000000000000

Ocean spray matted her hair, and the wind whipped it to tangle, the sun was out of the clouds and it seemed as if they'd left the storms behind for now. The men eased around her trying not to have to speak to her and still do the jobs they were expected to do. The waves tossed them a little roughly still in the wake of the storm that had brought her here. Turning she eyed a rather rough man, all rugged and burly they all were, but this one she could see the scottish blood in him. "Sailor," he turned to her eyeing her suspiciously, "Don't worry, the Captain is a bit exaggerated in his treatment of me, as always. The man should be in drama in a play company not our here on the seas, but nonetheless here we are. Is there any way that I could have an easel and canvas? To paint you know, the sea, the boat life?" She ushered her sweetest smile upon her face and the man still considered her.

"Well, lassie, myself or any of the men would be happy to get you whatever you should need." He turned a bit, "Ay, O' Malley, any way you could rig up some paints and what not for the lassie 'ere?" The other man swept over to her, a darker, dirtier blond than Draco, a bit slimmer than the Scot she was speaking to, and a bit more artistic all around if the rough edges of sea life weren't considered.

A small dip showed he had some breeding, "The names Thomas O' Malley, and I'd be pleased to share my supplies with the wife o' Captain Malfoy. As it is I have some canvas and paints below, and shall garner more when we come to port with my cut of the profit, unless the Lady thinks her husband shall get her some then." His smile wasn't as handsome as Draco's but still a charm in its own right, and his eyes were a ruddy blue unlike Blaise's pristine coloring. "Shall I retrieve some canvas, paper, and pencils or paints?" It showed that he was all to eager to please her, and the other man nodded his head to her before heading off to help with the rigging seeing that she was gong to be cared for.

Looking back to Thomas she smiled gently, "Oh if it wouldn't be too much trouble with the Captain." It was hard not to sense him behind her, she'd expected his intervention sooner since she was associating with the crew.

"Get whatever it is the Lady should need." The young man skittered off away from them, "He's only a year younger than you or I, Blaise brought him from his home country on the Green Isle. What is he retrieving for you?" Draco's baritone was easy on her ears as she turned to stare up into his quicksilver gaze, he was still keeping his gaze off of her scanning those around them, as if experience kept his guard on always. "I don't like you being on the deck, any moment a storm can hit and I can't always be near to save you."

A soft sigh slipped through her porcelain doll lips, as she turned to look back out to sea, "Do you have to be? I believe there are more than enough men who can keep me from the depths."

"Here you are, Lady Malfoy." His blue gaze raked her form this time, and she didn't think it was with an artist's appreciation. Draco noticed, giving the man a look that would make anyone's blood run cold in fear. He backed up then hurried off back to his work, "Perhaps, the Captain shall provide, that the Lady shall be supplied at the next port to please her needs." Hermione was almost sure he wasn't speaking of canvas and paints, "If not, I can handle any she has." If she hadn't been between them, she was sure Draco would have lunged and killed the other man then, as he quickly turned almost running to his post.

Picking up a pencil, she lifted the sketchbook that had been left for her, "Do not trust fully any of these men, I may be able to trust them as a crew to do the duties that are needed on this ship, but never could I be sure to trust many of them with a Lady such as you are." then looking down at her drawing hand, he smirked, "I was always one of your favorite subjects, wasn't I? The proud lioness can't resist drawing such a form as mine, as it pleases her eye more than any other." With that she swept her had across the page ripping it out and stuffing it into her dress pocket, a basic rough gingham Blaise had dug up somewhere.

"What could you possibly be talking about, you git? I happen to only want to draw the ocean, it has been years since I've done a portrait, especially of you. You're in my light, Malfoy. Either move away and keep your mouth shut or get back to work, I know you have something else you should be doing." A rough wave hit again and his hand gripped her elbow as she pitched towards the railing, a gasp fell from her and she eased back against his strong chest as her heart beat rapidly.

Strong arms practically picked her up with the art supplies and moved her up to the helm area on the back of the ship, "There now I know you can see what it is you want to draw and your close at hand if you take to falling to the waves again." Blaise was watching them from the wheel, and saw the glares being traded both ways, there was no way he was getting involved in this one, she could tell by the way he averted his attention immediately to whistling. "Merlin knows if anything were to happen to you, my fault or not, it would be my head on the chopping block." The Captain settled a level gaze on her, those gunmetal greys demanding her to defy him, and if she knew nothing else it was she was to always challenge him. Especially when he went off on one of his high handed tangents as he was now.

"I will not be babysat by you and Blaise like I'm some sort of china doll just waiting to be broken!" With that she tore off back down the stairs, then chose the second set to take her back down to the Captain's Cabin. Tripping once again on the way, she shot a look up at him, "If you so much as make a move to come after me you prat then I shall be bloody pleased to put your head on the block of my own volition!" A huff and she disappeared from his sight, and it was good too, because her heart beat faster when those eyes were trained upon her than when she'd almost tumbled over the rails.

000000000000000

A hard kick to a barrel, a few curses, then he turned on his first mate, "That bint is going to drive me crazy before I even get halfway to land. She and I take shots at one another any chance we get, and she's just flouncing around here like she's back home in her little palace. This isn't a palace Blaise, she just about took another tumble to the sea and then she goes off her rocker about me trying to babysit her? It's my ship, and she just threatened my life!" He was pacing back and forth while the other man just continued to whistle, "Are you going to say anything? Try to take care of her, and do you know what Tom down there just blatantly offered his services if mine weren't enough to satisfy her needs. " The woman was going to force him to jump his own ship for some sort of reprieve from their continual adversity to one another.

Blaise looked down at the compass and Draco just about wanted to walk up and smack the other man up the side of his head, he wasn't helping him at all, some first mate and best friend he was. "So you're taking her side in all this? Really Blaise I figured you one better than that! She's going to turn the whole ship into a mutiny against me... I guess you want to go apologize and start being less like myself. Well I'm not going to do it! I have some male pride and dignity even if you don't." Draco was stomping back and forth much like a toddler not getting his way all the time. "Bloody Hell! I'll be back..." He made his way down the stairs towards the gangway to go to his cabin, when the lookout cried out for land.

He looked of the port side to see the swell of the ocean crashing on a distant shore line, well the little lady might get a chance to leave him alone soon, if that is what she chose. "It's a Southern Spanish port, Captain!" Blaise called down to him, and Draco nodded his head in affirmation and continued after his current interest, the woman was not going to like that.

Walking down the dank corridor past the next stair that would lead down to the crew's hammocks and mess hall, then past what was now his and Blaise's cabin to the grand big door that lead into her Highness's quarters, what used to be his Captain's cabin. The insufferable wench was going to learn her place or she'd put herself off this ship at the port they were coming up to. "Your Highness, we're approaching a new port..." the door flew open once the words were out of his mouth, he noticed that she'd taken to wearing his shirt once again, he couldn't help but appreciate her figure in something he owned.

"Well, what port is it? Draco, dear I'd appreciate it if you didn't drool all over yourself, really. You act as if you've never seen a lady in your clothes before, I for a fact know that's not true." She snapped her fingers in his face then, and he turned his grey orbs back up to her golden ones, he had to restrain himself from wanting to jerk her up in his arms and show her just how much he'd rather see about getting her out of his garb. It was this thought that reminded him just as to why it was a necessarily appropriate measure that he stay in Blaise's cabin for the course of the Lady Hermione's stay on his ship. "Malfoy, you must stop staring it's perversely inappropriate. Now, I demand you tell me what port we're coming upon and if we will be docking?" This time, she'd dared to pinch his arm to get his attention, and he wanted to just show her where he'd like to pinch her.

His gunmetal eyes glared at her, "Calm milady, it is a southern Spanish port, and we'll only be stop long enough to stock up and get out. We don't trade with the likes of them."

000000000000000

**Amata Mercy**

Review?


	3. Unpleasant Acquaintances & Arrangements

The next installment of Raging Seas is here. Now I get to integrate more characters, so far we have Draco the mysterious and sexy pirate captain, Blaise the easygoing yet serious first mate, and Hermione the Princess with a secret and a grudge. This is really exciting to write, I've always enjoyed the thought of stories at sea especially involving pirates, and doesn't just seem perfect for a rouge, sexy, aristocratic, pirate captain. So, of course, Hermione would just have to be the prim and proper princess, with Blaise constantly around for his humor and kindness as well as keeping the two from killing each other. Who else to add to this equation? There will eventually be Harry and Ron, then maybe a little bit of Pansy and Luna, Neville may join in, and Crabbe and Goyle, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys, Dumbledore and the Order, and can't leave out all the baddies Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Then there's always the thought of me adding a character of my own creation, it's always a joy to create a persona to add to the exciting crew. So let's just have fun, and enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the Harry Potter co.

Chapter 2: Unpleasant Acquaintances & Arrangements

000000000000000

"A Southern Spanish port?" she questioned, "But we were just in the North Atlantic! How could we have managed to get this far?" It was impossible that had to be at least a several day trip, yet when she'd been on deck the weather had been fairer than she'd thought it would have been. Still though he may be a rogue and blackguard, there was no reason that he should issue falsehoods to her. "So you are saying we're already even with the Mediterranean?" she watched as he walked over to his desk to find her sketch book open upon it, she waited to see his expression as he viewed a detailed depiction of his first mate, "Blaise has always had the structure of a true Irish High King, he's handsome and has the manners of the gentry to go with it. Completely unlike some other, roguish knave standing right before me."

Slowly he turned back to her, "You were out for three days, your Highness. That's how we've been able to traverse from the North Atlantic to here, besides as I am a wizard it is far easier to maintain any speed that I wish, though none that would be too abnormal." He then held up the crinkled picture she'd torn from her book and stuffed in her pocket, a perfect rendition of his own visage, "Still as accomplished as you always have been. May I keep this one as a token, your Highness?"

Her eyes moved down to the smooth wooden floors beneath them, slowly following the patterns in the grain between them. Soon she found his dragon skin leather boots, trailed up the length of his legs all adorned in rich but sturdy fabrics, then his torso just as richly dressed but still just as functional for the lifestyle of a pirate captain, finally trailing the smooth porcelain skin up to his sculpted lips and the aristocratic shaped of his nose and cheekbones. Last she found his soft grey eyes with some of his platinum blonde hair hanging in them, they were questioning her long silence. It was her intention to remain silent so long, it was just the idea of allowing him a token of any sort, even a simple sketch such as the one he held. "No, I do not give tokens to pirates." Then reaching out she tore the paper from his hand, "This is just a crude drawing anyways, a token from myself should have more meaning and grandeur, wouldn't you think so?" She flatten it back out once again on the desk, she could almost feel his rage filling the room around her, perhaps even Blaise's appearance wouldn't save them from tearing each other's throats out this time.

"Denying your husband a token, love, what will the men think of you?" His sneer was a cruel as she remembered from his last few months still at court.

Shoving her nose in the air, she spun away from him, "Why would you seem to think I could possibly care what your men think? Just a bunch of hooligans from the Highlands, Lowlands, and the Green Isle." It was prejudiced talk that she knew he'd hate, but at the moment she could care less about him or his men, pure pride was boiling through her system. "A token would be a bold statement of care from me, and you know good and well I have nothing in my heart for you but a mite of tolerance. Tolerance that wears thin mind you at this very moment." His boots stomped across the floor in a show of his frustration, she braced herself for just about anything, the man was capable of all sorts of misdeeds if she'd heard right back at court during the months of his absence.

"Nothing, she says, aye you do, and you will, as long as you're a passenger upon my ship you shall act the part of wife that you have been given." With that he pulled her to face him, she could see the red in his cheeks from his anger and the darkness of this stormy grey eyes. With a shiver she let her guard down enough that he was able to slam his mouth upon hers and give her a heated kiss that left her ravished as he let her go to fall in heap upon the floor. The slamming of the door behind his back was all she saw once her eyes finally opened and her hand rose slowly to touch her lips.

That certainly would never happen again, to think their first kiss would be in a bout of anger.

000000000000000

"Well, how did it go?" Blaise Zabini was such a ninny, asking questions like that. He was standing right out here in the hall, eavesdropping, he knew good and well how it all went, and he intended to continue to move on down this hall not answering said ninny's inane questions, lest he be caught in earshot of the woman's sobs. Never could stand a woman crying, and certainly not when he was the cause, though to say the least this one was more likely to come after him in a righteous fury, another reason to leave the ninny here and for him to high tail it back up to the wheel. "Come on, Drake, it couldn't have been all that bad, so you all were yelling at each other and saying the worst about one another. You all do that anytime you speak together. So tell me, what could possibly have you so worked up this time?" The ninny was about to see just how it felt to take a short walk then long swim, down the plank then from ship to shore.

Watching his men begin to lower the rigging and bring some of the sail to slow their approach to port was comforting in the least, and reminded him that there were things that needed to be done before he had to go ashore. "Another word out of you, Blaise-" the slam of a door was all the warning he got.

"Draco Lucian Malfoy!" she was a harpy from hell once you got her riled up, her hair was down and flying around behind her in the wind, her gingham dress was hastily put on, and she wasn't wearing a thing on her feet. "I should have your head right this minute." Her hands were on her hips set akimbo and her eyes were burning so golden they could each be their own sun. "How could you kiss me like that? I'll have you know that you will not be touching me once more ever!" With a good hard look at Blaise she left back down the stairs once again and life on deck resumed.

Blaise was smart and caught Draco by the shoulders before he go after her full steam like he was, "Now, mate, just let yourself cool off a bit before you go to tell the little lady what you thought about that. Besides, she's right in a way, you shouldn't have kissed her. I can hardly believed you'd have kissed her, so why don't you just go bring us into port while I go talk to her and see if I can straighten this all out. Did you even mention at all why you were down there in the first place?" With a shake of his head, Blaise could see he hadn't, "See now, it's all a different issue now and all because you got your dander up over something else I'm sure. Really, mate, we're going to have to work on your anger problems." When Draco lunged for him, Blaise smiled and hurried down the stairs as well. That was it, he was going to kill them both before they even made it to the dock.

Still he turned and headed up to the wheel, "Thanks, O'Malley for holding us steady while Zabini and I were unavailable." The man was good to have around every now and then, still he was getting on in his years and had been mentioning it was about time he found him some business on land. Looking out to sea he could see the beginning images of the shore and tiny houses and buildings appearing along them, the tiny strips of dock were beginning to form, and he could see the vast ships of the Spanish fleet. There was likely to be trouble, "Remember to have them change my flag, can't be having the Spanish fleet on our backs all the way now can we." The old man smiled and headed off to do his Captain's bidding, the wind was strong and he looked up to see his colors before they were taken down, the Mafloy crest in silver upon a background of emerald green and black. Pride filled him just looking at it, "Put up something harmless that wouldn't be questioned and nothing that would make it seem we wanted to trade, sell, or buy."

Then he sneezed as he turned back to his charts and telescope, didn't that mean someone was talking bad about you? Or was the when your ears burned? Either way it wouldn't be the first or last time.

000000000000000

Keeping a smile on his face, Blaise listened as the little princess went through a tantrum about that foolhardy, roughish, knave of a pirate captain who couldn't ever be the sexy, dangerous, mysterious man that the stories told of him. No he was an ignorant mule, that's what he was. Finally getting herself under control, she turned to the first mate, "Sorry Blaise, dear. He just happens to aggravate me in every way humanly possible." Her smile seemed forced, her cheeks ached from how wide she'd made it and her jaw clenched her teeth together as tight as possible.

Blaise arched an eyebrow at her, "I don't believe you're quite alright, darling."

"Well, how would you feel if your first kiss had been stolen by-by-by DRACO!" she cried then burst into tears once again, "There was nothing behind other than his need to force me into silence! We were fighting!" She settled heavily on the feather mattress of the bed, "He's infuriating I don't know how we'll ever survive acting as husband and wife."

Scratching his head, the ocean blue-eyed male tried to find a solution for her, "Not to offend, milady, but could you please explain to me how exactly you ended up shipwrecked in the North Atlantic? Since that is the source of the reason for you to be on this ship. Also, why must you remain aboard? If you can return then we can easily retain you safe passage back home to England, wizarding England that is. Or perhaps you'd enjoy visiting the Green Isle, I could send you to my estate there." The noise of boots from above showed the great amount of activity coming from above, "We must about to dock."

If anything Hermione only seemed to pale at the idea, "I think I'll remain-"

Her words were cut off as the cabin door slammed open, "Come on, your highness, we must make an appearance hear, a small boat just requested my presence at Court here, apparently Pansy is here and saw my ship." Then the princess was as white as a sheet, "Could you please wear something a little more presentable than my shirt?" That brought color back to her face, and Blaise had to rush forward to catch her around the waist before she could follow through on her hasty attack against the Captain. "Blaise, since I'll be unfortunately detained with high society, you'll have to get the few things I was planning on grabbing here for her Ladyship." Then he stomped back out into the hall, "Please act sociable, Pansy and her evil cohorts of annoying dainty females and gentleman will be awaiting us as the dock."

Following him to the door, she screamed, "I'll act and dress however bloody well I please, Draco Malfoy!"

Slaming the door in his face as he turned back to make his demands evident, "That wasn't very smart, 'Mione. " Blaise could tell with one haughty look she could care less if it had been smart, all she knew was it made her feel a whole lot better. Then came her vindictive smile, "Nope, no, leave me out of whatever you're planning, I will not be considered a party to your plot this time. I'll already have to listen to the rant on treachery once for following you down here, let alone another if you get me involved in whatever scheme you've thought up." Blaise was backing away from her as she began simperingly walk closer to him, back him into a corner against the wall and windows.

"But, you have to help me, Blaise. We both know good and well he deserves whatever I've thought up and you know you like to pull Draco's leg as much as I do. Besides, we always made a good team back at court when we were all younger." She smile coquettishly at him, batting long eyelashes over her pristinely golden eyes. "All I need from you, are the less the moral looking dresses from your trunk, I know not all your- your companions left with what they had on when they first arrived." Blaise was blushing, Hermione was like his little sister speaking of anything immoral like prostitutes, that he'd had, was a big forbidden zone on his list. "Oh grow up, Zabini, I know what happens between men and women when they're alone in bedrooms, or perhaps not bedrooms at all... maybe they were... broom closets?" Blaise really blushed then, last time he'd been at court before he and Draco had set out as pirates, he'd had quite the time with one of Hermione's ladies-in-waiting, in a broom closet. She knew about it, dear Merlin, she knew about it.

Giving in he trudged from the room, kissing his life good bye, "Fine, but he'll kill me you know, not you, good Circe, the man would never lay a harmful hand on you." He was mumbling all the way down to his room and back. Handing off some less than modest dresses to the little scheming royal, so much for protecting her as his innocent little sister, he was practically throwing her to the sharks of the high society.

000000000000000

Draco waited for Hermione out on the deck next to the gang plank, the woman took all bloody day to get ready, it was as annoying as hell too. This was why he didn't put up with women, they were nothing but a bother, didn't matter if the one he happened to be waiting on had gorgeous legs or had lips he wanted to kiss all day, nope that wasn't what was at issue here. He wasn't about to wax poetic for this woman. When he heard heels on the wood he turned confused, he was positive the princess had always despised heels and wore nothing that even resembled the evil footwear form the devil as she'd referred to them as when they were younger.

When he looked up he wasn't sure he was seeing right, the prudish princess he'd left down below was now adorning a dress that showed more skin than one of his shirts did. She had stiletto heels on, her hair was pulled up off her neck, she had kohl and rouge on, then he looked closer, she had those stockings on that you could see through. He hurried over removing his cloak as he did so and quickly wrapped it about her. "You'll return to the cabin and change into something appropriate immediately, and wash all that off of your face."

Her glare told him that she wasn't about to do anything that he wanted to do. Damn it all to Hades he wasn't going to deal with this, she was grating on every one of his last nerves. When he turned about he saw that Pansy Parkinson, the little harpy of the gossip circle, was staring wide-eyed at Hermione. Well there went any decent reputation for her Highness, Pansy knew who they both were very well, they'd all grown up together in high society within the realm of Hermione's Father's court. Wizarding world be damned if he was letting that one go of to start the grapevine that would lead to them all getting killed. Besides he had no wish to alert anyone that said Princess was currently in his keep, except by way of their fake marriage story that was far too close to any truths for his comfort. "Oh, dear Morgana, please tell that is not her Highness Hermione, everyone would be like to die to hear what she considers appropriate public fashion."

The glower that Hermione gave Pansy was deathly but nothing was about to shut that one up, "Pansy Parkinson, the pug-faced duchess, what is you were calling on _Draco_ for?" she was emphasizing his name on purpose, he could tell by the way she looked at him and then curled her way into his arms. No matter how hard he struggled she managed to stay put in his awkward embrace.

"Lady Hermione, dreadful seeing you here, but really such display here blatantly before the eyes of the Spanish Court?" The others standing around were slightly darker in skin than them, more like Blaise's tan he'd inherited from his Italian mother. This certainly wasn't going to go over very well and it would get back to the bumbling fools posthaste in no time at all.

Not enough time for him to salvage any of her dignity or well anything at all. Potter and that ignorant joker Weasley would be on his back and it wasn't going to be for any fault of his own. It wouldn't matter that he was working the seas as a pirate for good reason either. He was seeing in his mind's eye, his feet dangling about the sea as he hung from a cliff by a rope around his neck, a sign hanging on him as a warning to all who held treason in their hearts and led a life decidedly known as piracy. Yes, nothing good could from this meeting, nothing good at all, but still he was curious as to why the Duchess had called upon him specifically other than her usual attempts to drag him into a chapel to marry her. "Yes, Pans, why did you want to see me at Court?"

Her sour look told him she wasn't willing to discuss that at the moment, "Really, Draco, darling. Perhaps we could at least move this conversation somewhere less public and inappropriate," her eyes were focused on the sailors surrounding her, "This is no place at all for a Lady, odd that you would be found here, Princess." HEr barb on HErmione barely caused the girl forcefully in his arms to bat any eyelash at her, "It is very prudent for me to speak with you Drakie, it's just quite awful what has happened. You must do something about it, just must." She was creating a scene, oh how he hated scenes, and Pansy caused the most dramamtic ones. He watched as she began to pretend to be faint falling back into the waiting arms of the many Spanish Lords surrounding her.

000000000000000

Hermione had refused to go down below and change for him, so here she was sitting in the grand rooms of Pansy's summer home here on the southern Spanish coast. Currently she was glaring out off the veranda as to her left Pansy was practically clinging all over her supposed "husband." She had to remind herself it was a disguise and not true, that there was absolutely no reason for her to be jealous that the pug-faced slut of a duchess was embarrassingly flinging herself all over the arrogant ass of a man. No she had no reason to be jealous at all, but she could certainly make him feel like she did. Standing up she flounced over to the grouping of Spanish Lords standing and talking smoking cigars and drinking some sort of spirits she was sure. "Oh, dear, i must say I am quite ashamed that I haven't come to know any of your names, gentlemen." she flashed a smile and batted her eyes, and watched as mouths dropped and faces flushed ready to drop to the ground and propose any moment.

"Lady Hermione, we didn't mean to ignore you at all, it was only that we had heard," He stopped suddenly and she could see the shadow of the donkey rogue behind her.

She ignored him, "You'd heard what?" she asked innocently, it wasn't like they'd been on land long, how fast could Draco get word spread that they were married, even if as a cover. It couldn't have been so quickly that no amount of grossly immodest fashion couldn't still get a few bumbling fools of lecher Lords to fall all over her like Pansy wanted to drape herself over him. It just wasn't fair.

"Perhaps, they'd heard, that you and I were recently wed, my _love_." The way he expressed that made her want to grit her teeth and kick him in the shin, "Excuse her, it hasn't been long and we've been at sea for all of it practically, she hasn't had much time to get used to it in public, have you, love?"

Turning she practically stomped back to her seat, she decided she was going to continue ignoring him until she saw fit. This was just impossibly ridiculous, so he intimidated practically every other man in existence, and she couldn't intimidate even one overly-inappropriate woman. "Wed! Oh, Drakie, say it isn't so! Then you can't help me at all! It's dreadful, I'm going to suffer the rest of my days! There's no hope at all, I'm doomed." The dramatics of that woman was enough to make Hermione want to slap her, seriously she needed a good dose of reality. Not that it was going to come any time soon, she knew being the only daughter had spoiled her beyond belief, being the only child made it even worse as she was heiress to all as well, and practically controlled her inheritance with both of her parents alive.

"Pansy, Merlin, what are you carrying on like this about?" Draco settled in next to Hermione this time, giving the girl a wearying glance then another fierce glare at the Lords that wouldn't take their eyes off of Hermione's form. She watched as he hastily decided to remove his coat and draped it over her, covering up all her revealing clothing.

Hermione ignored it and looked to the pitiful crying woman, "Sweet Circe, Pansy, if it will get you to be quiet I will try to use my influence to get you out of whatever it is that is bother in you. First, though you have to tell us what is going on or we can't do anything at all." She gave a dismissing wave to the others in the room, and even though it wasn't her Court they all fluttered away leaving them alone, "There we're alone now, you can speak freely."

Pansy lifted her head seeing all the others had left and then leapt into Draco's arms, Hermione decided enough was enough and jerked the woman back into her seat leaving Draco looking dazed in the middle of them. "My apologies, milady. It's just mother and father have signed away my hand in marriage to the most dreadful of men! I can hardly bare the thought of having to kiss him on the wedding day let alone the thought of years sharing a bed and having to bear him heirs! It's just horrifyingly awful that they'd even think this was a good match!" Hermione looked at the blonde at her side and saw he wasn't going to be of any help at all, and then began trying to get Pansy to stop crying again, seriously the woman seemed like she was just full of salt water.

"Pans, even if me and Hermione weren't... well you knew I had been..." he was just trying to figure out something to say but Hermione already knew what it was and didn't want to hear it herself so she just shoved her elbow in his ribs and he looked at her with enough menace for her to almost regret, but just almost.

Clearing her throat she looked at the raven-haired girl, "Who is it? I have to know who it is if I am to help you at all."

Horrified yes looked up at her, "I'm being forced to marry-"

"Me."

000000000000000

_**Amata Mercy**_


	4. The Pug & The Weasel

Ok, here it is! I hope you enjoy it! By the way, I've decided to give Luna a bit of a new attitude, it's fun, she'll still be her flighty sweet self at times but I like to think Luna could be one heck of a badass when she wanted to be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and his merry band of friends, J.K. does.

Chapter 3: The Pug & The Weasel

000000000000000

The pirate captain's eyes turned to the entryway, there stood one of two people he was hoping to avoid at all costs for probably good decade or more. They didn't get along, and for good reason, that being the small girl inappropriately dressed sitting right next to him. He glared and Hermione burrowed into his back practically hiding from the man, it was or the best, she hadn't informed anyone apparently about her sudden decision to depart from home. "Love, why don't you go lie down for a nap, I'll join you shortly." There was no question or suggestion in his voice just outright command.

Snatching up a fan from the table she stood hiding her face to seem like any other harlequin girl, that were known to be in his company often when he was at shore. Softly she brushed her lips right next to his ear, "Don't be long, and do stop thinking what ever lecherous thought is in your mind. Also if this is the arranged engagement then you know there is very little if nothing we can do about it, the families are too high up. It is if not for their personalities, a well matched pair."

"Oh, love, really, I will be along shortly. You mustn't frustrate yourself so, I shall give you whatever pleasure it is you desire, and fulfill each fantasy." He could see the barely concealed disapproval of his cover up. But she quickly and quietly swept out of the room and past the eyes of her long time friend without so much as his notice.

Then again, it seemed the man was more intent on his fiance, who was tirelessly ignoring him completely. She did this on purpose, left him to deal with the two most pig-heade people he'd ever met. His stare was bland as Pansy leapt into his arms suddenly and began her wailing all over again, this was getting old fast, it always had. The girl walked around with tears in her eyes over some tragedy going on in her life anything from a chipped nail to something actually worth crying over. She was seriously the girl who cried over spilled milk. He moved her out of his lap and to her seat once again. "I just can't marry him, Drakie. It's just absolutely horrific, think of all my beauty going to waste with that wretched thing, our children would be doomed to a frightful life out of the spotlight!"

Rubbing his temple he looked to the other man for help, he knew the guy had actually had a slight soft spot on Pansy when they were children playing games of tag across the castle grounds while their parents were attending the Court. Hermione had been love struck with the crimson-haired boy for a short while too if he remembered correctly. "A little help?"

"Pansy, you must accept the fact that the contract for our marriage is solid as gold, you and I will marry and that is that. I have put up with your delays and complaining, all the tears and dramatics, but enough is enough. You will be my wife before the week is out." his eyes softened as she whimpered and tried to hold in her sobs, "Come along, little raven, you need some tea and why don't I go to market and find you some lovely silks and lace for your dress and veil?"

Draco decided to leave while he was given a reprieve from the crying woman, slipping out of the room he looked back and shook his head at the two. "Took you long enough."

000000000000000

Hermione pulled him towards the stairs where she'd hidden and looked around for sign anyone had seen them, "Circe, can you conceive it? Pansy and Ronald!" She was positive that they were well matched, Pansy was spoiled and Ron loved to spoil, good Merlin she was going to be insatiable with Ron as a husband. Still, the two had outright despised each other the past few years, ever since well she didn't really want to think about it. Walking next to Draco, she noticed they were heading down a servant stair way, "You know your way around this place far too well, Malfoy." His smirk couldn't have been missed, "Don't tell me, I'm absolutely positive that I would rather not know the cause of your impeccable sense of direction here."

Tripping, he caught her almost immediately, she land with a soft thud against his chest and she looked up at him embarrassed, she really did hate wearing heels, damn to the devil is what they should be. "Take the bloody heels off, Hermione, I'm not going to keep catching you every time you trip or carry you. We both know you can't walk in those things if it was to save your life." Glaring at him now, she had always met challenges head on, and she could admit she was a might stubborn, especially with anything that meant letting him know he was right.

Standing up straight she shrugged off his hands and continued down the stairs, she could practically feel the annoyance coming off him in waves, she knew if she turned around that he'd have his eyes closed, his hand on the bridge of his nose, and a slight twitch in his left eyebrow. But she wasn't going to turn around, that would mean stopping, and if she stopped she would give him the perfect chance to relieve all that aggravation on her. Not likely he was going to get the opportunity to yell at her another time today, no if anyone was going to yell anymore it certainly would be her, not him. Caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't notice the turn Draco took after he stomped ahead of her, and ended up going in the opposite direction entirely.

Looking up she could see this wasn't anywhere she should be, or wanted to be. The halls were dark and sparsely lit with a torch about every few feet along, and she felt the cold brush across her skin as she continued hesitantly forward. "Draco?" she called, "Malfoy? Are you here?' she kept going forward keeping a hand on the wall, "Really, you git, you could answer me. This isn't funny, you know I hate dark places. Draco Lucian Malfoy!" She could feel herself trembling now, "Stupid pirate captain, is going to get his bloody arse beaten for this."

A breeze kicked up suddenly, the few torches around her blew out, and she stood stock still. Then footsteps could be heard, she thought she could make out a figure just ahead of her, it was tall, not too slender or too large, and the smell of sandalwood drifted up to her. The smell came from behind though, and as she went to step forward, a hand gripped her shoulder, "AHHHHH" she screamed and the hand turned her and wrapped her in strong arms, and sandalwood flooded her senses.

"Shhh, when I let go, keep walking forward behind me, just keep going until you see sunlight. Promise me you won't stay or turn back, just keep going, then take the other turn and run until you find someone you know, even if you have to go back to the boat." She froze when she felt his breathe against her ear, then a cool hand turned her face to where their lips met, "Go now." She didn't need to be told twice, once she was released she ran, straight until she could see sunlight pouring from the stairway windows. A scuffle and two voices could be heard from behind her, but she forgot all about being courageous and kept running turning where she was supposed to.

Bursting out in the outside world she stopped to lean against the doorway just for a second, a sob escaping her lips and roughly brushing tears off of her cheeks, she looked up to see so many face she didn't know. "Oh, dear, where is anyone?"

000000000000000

Blaise Zabini was in paradise, beautiful women flocked around him, perfumes too strong to breathe well but still tantalizing, and their rouge smeared on his cheeks. They walked around him half-dressed or not dressed at all, he laid on a satin covered bed just watching them. Something in his gut was heavy, he had told the girls to go for a bit, they were now picking up their things and the money he owed them. His eyes slipped low as he relaxed trying to get rid of a guilty feeling, trying to forget a beauty that would remain in his mind's eye for perhaps all his life. Soft rose and marigold tendrils, eyes as beautiful as his homeland, creamy skin like that of ivory, and a laugh that tinkled like a wind chime.

Sleep claimed him, he didn't dream, no he hadn't dreamt of her in such a long time. The door burst open as he laid there and he sat up fast, staring into the glaring face of one highly upset blonde, his grin was sheepish. "Oh save it for the nargles, Zabini."

"But Luna, love, you must know you are as enchanting as ever. Potter been by to see you as of late?" Standing he drew his pants on quickly keeping his back to her. A scoff was answer enough, "Ah so his ever-living lordship hasn't been visiting his little moon goddess then, you know you're always quite welcome to release the contract and find yourself warm in my bed, little priestess." His smile was bright now, and she was ignoring it, rolling her eyes and strutting into the middle of the room. The prophetess, that's what anyone who didn't know her well thought of her, she was likened to the Oracle of Delphi by muggles, but to the wizarding community she was a descendant of the Oracle. Like any other female of that line she tended to be better at divination than well anyone.

Sitting down huffily, "This isn't a pleasure visit," her eyes glowed a bit when she turned the blue orbs back onto him, "Not at all, Hermione is on Draco's ship." she stated it but he wasn't surprised she knew, "Soon so will that pug face, this will cause trouble, but what I came to tell you, dear little High King of the Green Isle." she smiled softly then, "There is much that will test you, but know you're close to what you look for." then her face was blank, "Do you always keep company with whipperslips, dangerous company indeed, but aren't they beautiful." she smiled then and Blaise could tell she was tired, he moved over picking her up, setting his forehead against hers and sighing, brushing a soft kiss on her nose. "Blaise, do stop coming to these dreadful places, doesn't seem right at all, the Court grows impatient for you, for us all."

Setting her in the bed, he laid next to her brushing his fingers over her cheeks, she was an outcast at times, the only reason she could go about unescorted. He hated that for her, his heart was torn as he looked at her, pieces of it were left in others' hands but not in his own.

000000000000000

"No," she marched right on down the hall ignoring the man who was following her, "I am not agreeing to that! I refuse to agree to that!"

"Pansy, you can't just refuse everything I ask of you, or tell you to do!" Ronald Weasley was the most insufferable man on the face of the Earth, "Come on, Pansy, you know I''m no more happy about having to marry you than you are about having to marry me. We just need to reach certain agreements that will be justifiable between us that will make it more tolerable to spend the rest of our lives together." She slammed her study room door in his face, wonderign distantly where Hermione and Draco had gone off to, hopefully her Highness, annoying man stealing harpy that she was, wasn't violating her precious Draco at the moment in her own home. she couldn't stand for a union between those two, she had always planned on Draco Malfoy being hers, it would be the perfect little marriage she had always dreamed of.

He was banging on the door now, such a barbaric brute, "Go away, Weasley, I don't wish to be in your presence ever!" she wailed, and began throwing things in a trunk, she wasn't abou to stay here, where she ha d a betrothed that demanded she be put on some sort of restraint on her shopping habits. That wasn't boody likely going to happen and he might as well shove his agreements on someone else, she wasn't ever going to marry the ginger-headed dolt, not if there was something that she could do about it.

So he had seemed alright for just a bit, and he had gotten her tea and even ordered her some lovely fabrics. Still, it was nothing compared to what Draco could offer her and she intended on getting the best. Tea had gone horrendously he was sweet for about two minutes then began going on about things that they could agree to as terms for their marriage, it wasn't going to be love-filled she knew, ti was little more than business, but this wasn't the partner she wanted. She had always been selfish, she saw no reason not to be now. After a few curses from the other side of the door she heard him trudge off down the hall.

Quickly sending word to a guard she asked for the whereabouts of the Lady Hermione and Lord Draco. When her owl returned she was utterly shocked to find that neither could be found, how could they lose them? What if they had already returned to Draco's ship and were going to set sail soon. She had to hurry, slipping a last few essentials into a trunk, she rummaged around to find a spell book, and cast a shrinking spell on the trunk so that it would fit in her little handbag.

Walking out of her room, she ignored the curious looks of her guards as she dismissed them with a wave of a hand, "I'm just wandering about the castle, i would like to be alone to think for a while."

"Lord Weasley told us not to let you out of our sight, milady, and to report any suspicious actions straight to him." She glared at them and they immediately backed, Of course, if milady promises that she is going to be staying on castle grounds and indoors then we can assure his lordship that all is well and you can be alone." She nodded briskly not having time to deal with dunder heads like them. Another reason she couldn't be with Ronald, he was an idiot, he'd significantly lower her children's intelligence.

000000000000000

Sitting at a desk, he looked out he window, watching his prize run away. He knew where she was going, he'd been half in-love with her most of their lives but after all that had happened in the last few years, he just didn't know anymore. Truly, he hadn't seen her in almost over half a year, she hadn't been attending the Court. Looking down at the letter in his hands he wondered what was going to happen now. Perhaps, he should bring this up with Malfoy, he just wasn't sure who he coudl trust besides his best mate any longer.

The room smelled of cigars, and he wondered if they had been her father's or her many suitors', those he had to deal with, preferably sooner than later. It was decorated in silvers and blacks, the desk he sat at was a dark almost black mahogany, it went against the light and airy, rich tastes of the Spanish Court that she was taking refuge in. Ever the English Wizard was her father, she suspected this to be one of the few he hadn't let Pansy and her mother to decorate themselves. it was very militant in its decor, a desk, shelves full of books, no pictures or paintings to distract the eye. A couple seats next to a fireplace with a decanter and tumbler and other things put away in a liquor bar, it was a male room and he was sure it belonged tothe master.

How far should he let her run? How long should he wait to retrieve her? It couldn't be too long, he had swore to marry her within a limited amount of time, and he meant to do so.

Taking another look at the letter, he realized just how grave things were getting in the Wizarding Royal Court. It was beyond him, just how the little princess, that little phoenix, had gotten away and where she could have gone. It was, of course, his and Harry's fault, for not being there, not being there in several months. It had been so long since he'd seen home, but he had to find his betrothed. Harry was trying to keep the whole of the world from falling apart, by keeping a war in secret.

Hermione, his beautiful Hermione, they'd noticed something was wrong about what was it six months ago. When Malfoy had taken on being a pirate and Harry and found out about Voldemort. When he'd become engaged, he'd been forced to drop everything going on between them. Not that it had been much anyways, neither of them had had much heart in it, it was like he'd been trying to court his sister. Run a hand though his hair, he was just so frustrated, nothing was going the way it should have, but it hadn't for many years. Staring at the ring on his finger, the Weasley family crest was decorated in rubies. He had a smaller one made for her, he carried it on a chain around his neck, had carried it for almost half a year now.

He heard a scream then, looking up he saw a trollop throwing a fit in the middle of the street, running towards town.

000000000000000

**Amata Mercy**

PLEASE REVIEW! :)


	5. Secrets Best Kept In Dungeons

Next Installment for Raging Seas! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own what you my recognize.

Chapter 4: Secrets Best Kept In Dungeons

000000000000000

Running as fast as her feet could carry her, she stopped to catch her breath in front of what seemed to be a house of ill repute, wasn't she dressed for the part. She was bout to pass by when something caught her ear. "That Lord Zabini, always a knowin' how to steal girl's heart and pay right good for it too." The woman looked like nothing more than an uneducated whore but she'd helped her today. Walking up the sturdy wooden stairs, she looked at the velvet draped windows and the plush seating inside the door, she cringed at the thought of how she would find Blaise. "Ay, you girl, you ain't one of our girls so you best be gettin' on out of here."

A small quirk of her lips showed how disinterested she was in them, "I'll give you a copper if you just let me on by." Flipping the coin to the woman like she'd been taught by Harry many years ago, she passed right on into the main room. "Another, this one silver if you point me towards Lord Zabini, personal business not actual business, no trouble will be caused."

The woman leaned back against a grand piano that looked like it hadn't been played in years, "Third room on your right when you go up the stairs." Held out her hand to catch the coin Hermione flipped her. She kept to herself the rest of the way, sneaking past men who had their eyes on other prizes, sometimes more than one. Her face was bright red she was sure by the time she reached the indicated room. Lightly knocking she got a grunt, it sounded sort of like 'go away' but she really didn't have time for him to finish his business. Drawing up all her pluck and courage she pushed open the door.

It was a quiet, sweet scene she walked in on, Blaise was stretched languorously out next to a small beautiful blonde, "I paid you all your wage, and I told you to leave-" He stopped when he turned and viewed the Princess standing in his door, flushed and a bit mussed up. "Hermione, what the dickens are you doing here?" He popped up from the bed, grabbing her arm roughly jerk her into the room shutting and locking the door behind her.

"I-It's Draco... Well you see, we went and saw Parkinson in her grand Villa, found out she was overly upset about her recent engagement to Ron. Hardly have time for you to be laughing so, Blaise." The man was bent over, face tomato red, laughing at the idea of Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson together for all of eternity. "Really, this is quite urgent or I certainly wouldn't be standing in this-this whore house!" She cried, the little woman on the bed sat up, she was fully dressed in loose flowing white silks, "L-Luna!" she was shocked to say the least but shook her head ignoring the fact that Blaise had a priestess and Oracle in his bed, "Draco and I left, but I got mad at him and then ended up making a wrong turn. I ended up in the dungeons, I wasn't alone down there, Draco found me and he told me to run and find someone. Oh Blaise, what if he's dead!"

Blaise moved next to her, wrapping an arm about her shoulders, "Not to worry, milady. Your gallant knight is to the rescue!"

"Do stop joking, it isn't funny at all." He brushed a kiss over her hair and looked to Luna, "I know, I'll stay here with Luna for now. But do hurry back, with Draco still quite alive."

000000000000000

Dragging a pale hand through white-blonde hair, silver eyes remained completely focused on the opponent before them. How had he managed to let that insufferable woman pull him into this? Then he remembered her trembling form in his eyes, as he'd swept her into a kiss, then finally demanding her to run. He hadn't risked a look behind himself to watch her leave but he knew she was gone. Now all he could hope was that she hurried to find help or by some miracle he could get out of this fight alive on his own, that would be quite the miracle.

The dark figure stood there, glowing eyes in the dark, like a predator, "Young Malfoy."

Draco sneered knowing that voice all too well, and to think he'd hoped the man was long dead and buried, "Yaxley, I thought they killed you off long ago." The man seemed to scoff offended at any such idea.

"No, my Lord needs me, he'd never allow me to be done away with." Draco absently wandered what Lord he was referring to, the man had allegiances with far too many important people of the evil variety, Yaxley was always the inferior as well. The man couldn't do much more than be the cold-blooded murder that he was on his own, and if he had ever been on his own would have been caught fairly quickly due to his lack of any knowledge or wisdom at all. He was an ignorant fool, but he was good to have around as brute force and for fighting, but little else that was for sure.

Draco tightened his fists, his wand was on the ship, but he was skilled in wandless magic. It was a skill all wizard pirates needed, it was good to have to make quick work of muggles and of raids, as well as anything else he might get himself into. The inky darkness around him was starting to be less of an obstacle to this battle as his eyes adjusted and he was beginning to take in more of the form and movements of Yaxley in front of him.

He needed to bide his time 'til Hermione could send him help or until he came up with some half-assed plan to get himself out of this mess. "So the Parkinsons are involved with the dark side, huh? I've heard through my sources about a secret war between the Boy-Who-Still -Lives and the One-Who-Won't-Let-You-Speak-His-Name. " Yaxley's figure seemed to twitch a bit at the reference to the new highest power among dark wizards. Draco was dark but he wasn't all dark he was name to fear from all, or at least he kept telling himself that, Malfoy name and all, it came with the territory.

A sudden burst of light streamed to his left as he quickly dodged out of the way, "Protego!" He rolled out of the way and against the wall, quickly darting his eyes back to Yaxley he found the dungeon around him strangely empty. Then hurried boot steps came from the way of the stairs, Hermione's help on it's way then. The woman could be useful for some thing, something warm dripped on his hand then, a growl at his ear, then he felt something slice through his arm. Damn, what sort of curse was this. "AGH!" The footsteps hurried towards him, Draco lashed out with a silent wandless attack in haste, tried to lunge away from the creature only to be caught in the stomach. "UUUGH…" He fell forward onto his face and laid there breathing in pain, using his good arm he flipped himself over, "Protego!"

"Lumos." The area was lit and the creature backed away like a large wolf, then slowly returned to human form as it ran down the corridor. "Drake! Drake…" The world was beginning to grow fuzzy, but all he could concentrate on was the smudges of pink on Blaise's neck, and his wonder if that was the same colored rouge Hermione had been wearing.

000000000000000

Hermione thought she was going to die when she saw Blaise drag in Draco half dead and bloodied into the room. It looked as if he'd been attacked by a wolf, she tried to rush forward only to have Blaise throw up a hand to ward her off. Staring she watched as the First Mate drug him up onto a sofa near the door. "Luna, come on check him out." The Oracle daintily stepped past the princess and went to the Pirate Captain's side. The Princess stood staring at the small group, she felt like an outsider, apparently the Oracle was close to the two, at least familiar enough with Blaise. She was beautiful no doubt, much more so than herself, fair and gentle, a wisp on the wind.

Blaise petted Luna's head softly and helped her up after she finished with Draco, "Thank you, my priestess." He ducked his head reverently, then kissed her forehead, "Why don't you go lay down, little one?" He looked up at her and it seemed he noticed her for the first time, "My Lady, my Princess!" He seemed alarmed and Luna's eyes turned on her and rushed over just as she began to crumple to the ground. "Hermione!"

000000000000000

Blaise felt guilt pool in his stomach as Luna caught Hermione, he'd been so worried for her and Draco that he hadn't at all noted Hermione. The stricken face of the princess when he'd turned to look at her and as she fainted away would forever burn with guilt in his mind. The tear tracks still showed on her face, new tears still poured, and she was as pale as death. How could he have not thought she'd want to be the one at Draco's side? No one next to Luna had better skills in white magic than that of her Lady of the Order of the Phoenix, the golden Princess. Draco would have killed him for treating her thus, she was so petite and proud, he must surely have harmed and insulted her. Draco would kill him. "Is-is she alright Luna?"

The Oracle turned to him, "She shall be fine, she has been frightened too much for one day, and worry harms her… look at how she weeps even now in unconsciousness for him. That is true devotion. To experience and know such devotion… it would be truly miraculous."

He looked at his captain, his stomach completely closed and his arms sealed, it wouldn't take long for him to awake, it was a serious wound for him, he'd certainly had worse. His nature showed as he began to stir even now, "Hurry her into the bed, he'll kill us all if he sees her as this." He rushes forward scooping the princess up in his arms and depositing her in the bed, Luna follows slowly and tucks the phoenix in and sits next to her playing with her chestnut curls. Dabbing at the tears as they still fell from closed eyes and off her long lashes.

Blaise walked back to Draco who was still stirring, "He's already going to kill me when he sees her tears, you did good work on him Luna."

She smiled at him, "We both know Our Lady would have done much better, my white magic is no where as strong as my divination, but Our Lady she has studied white magic so long, you remember the rumors of her performing it even as a babe. Our Lady knows much more than I when it comes to the trade of such light and healing." Luna wore a small smirk at this, "Such a interesting pair she makes for his Lordship. He being a Malfoy, a Lord of the Dark Arts, a master of that black magic." She stood then, "Well, your highness I shall depart, remember little High King, you are close."

With a small smile she flitted out of the room and was gone, "Damn that Oracle."

"Always a mystery that one… Where's the Princess" Damn, the Captain Pain in the Ass was awake again. "Hermione!" Ah, he'd spotted her, he shot out a watching as the the blur of pale, green, and blonde fell to the floor with cussing and a thump. "Bloody Hell, what do you think you're doing you idiot? What's wrong with her?" The worry from before disappeared replace with his usual indignant anger. "Well?"

Blaise carelessly made his way over to his Lady's side, sitting carefully on the bed next to her, he watched as Draco shoved himself off the ground, "She cries for you, my Lord."

000000000000000

Draco stared at the smooth lines and structure of Hermione's face, and watching as tears fell from her closed golden eyes and slipped down the flawless skin of her alabaster cheek. She cried for him then? Had he been that gruesome looking when Blaise drug him in, he must have for her to have reacted as she had. Pulling himself from the ground he glared at his first mate, "Who trips a man who is just now healing, mate?" The once he had gotten to his feet and dusted away any dirt from his clothes he looked back to the tiny Princess as she laid in the bed, weeping. He'd never been comfortable around weeping women, he became all thumbs.

"Lord, Perhaps we should call for a carriage, and head back to the ship? I daresay all our business is done here." Blaise stood from the bed to head towards the stairs.

Draco stopped him with a hand on his arm, "Grab, milady a better set of clothing to wear as well… never again Blaise may you allow the lady to borrow from your demented chest of trophies." Then he let him go, softly he spoke before ht man moved, "Do you believe me if I were to tell you… never mind… go on retrieve clothing and a carriage…"

Blaise watched him for a bit, but left quickly when Draco waved his hand as a signal he was to be dismissed. Sitting on the bed he slowly took her hand, "'There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are messengers of overwhelming grief...and unspeakable love.'" He quoted Washington Irving then as he watched her chest rise and fall, along with the tears that continued to make their exodus down from her eyes. "Bloody hell… what is to become of me? She's just another damned girl and one that comes with a mighty burden at that."

He stood then and walked to the window, pulling back the heavy velvet drapes to stare down at the dirty streets below. He couldn't allow himself to feel anything for her, he must stay cold to her at all costs. She would only get in the way, such a bother having a Princess aboard, he should have revealed her to Weasely and let him send her right on back to the capital.

Glaring at her, now that he thought about it, he could still relay a message to the ginger and have her on her way quite quickly.

000000

Stepping back on his boat, he held Hermione close in his arms, he was still glaring at her as she still weeped. He couldn't let her go in this condition, especially since it'd be his had for anything ill happening to her. Trudging down to his old Captain's Cabin he opened the door to find one Pansy Parkinson, right in the middle of his bed. Oh, hell no, one woman was enough, he would not have another. "Pansy… dear, why the bloody hell are you on my boat?"

She smiled congenially at him as she batted her eyes, "Oh, Drakie.. how could you possibly think I'd allow myself to be married off to that awful Weasel?"

"BLAISE!" The first mate came racing down the stairs just about tripping over his own feet, he saw Draco looking at him with his eyebrow ticking like he was annoyed and his eyes shut, when Draco spoke he was unnaturally calm, "Could you pleas escort Lady Parkinson off the ship and get her a carriage to her villa and send a note to Weasley telling him I did NOT kidnap his fiance." He felt as Blaise leaned across him nervously to look into the room to see Pansy sitting primly in the middle of the bed.

"Well that'd be a bit hard to do, seeing as we'd already shoved off from the dock and are headed swiftly out to sea." Draco opened his eyes to see his first mate smiling nervously at him and twiddling with his fingers behind his back.

"THEN THROW HER BLOODY OVERBOARD!" He took a breath then, "I'm not dealing with two women on this ship." He then stepped into the room, "Pansy…" She smiled up at him sickeningly sweet, "Move out of Hermione's bed, NOW!" He'd reached his limit, he was beyond being able to deal with women any longer, he watched smugly as the girl flung herself away from the bed and him into Blaise's arms, "There." He tucked Hermione into the bed, "I'll be at the helm. You deal with that one. I'm done dealing with women if they aren't propositioning me and flinging themselves all over me, as well as without connection to my past at that." Then he was gone, away from that whole mess.

000000000000000

Blaise smiled down at Pansy, "You know he does have quite the temper when Lady Hermione is around… I have so missed that temper, makes him all the more amusing." Pansy rolled her eyes at him as she pushed away from him. "Now, Pans don't be upset with him, he's only doing what he must…"

"By letting me marry that dreadful ginger? Ha! He traipses across the sea being a pirate for half a year, no word to anyone he knows or cares for then blows into port one day toting around the bloody Phoenix Princess who's been missing for a month acting as if she were his blooming world! It's beastly to think what is to come next… certainly not my wedding with the ass of a Weasel!" Pansy was pacing back and forth before the Irish man who just stared at her as if he was at a loss. "It's not like I don't already know what was decided… but I thought… you know… that maybe… possibly… things could change…."

000000000000000

_Hermione's Dream_

_**She looked around, everything was so foggy, she could hardly see her own hand before her face. Her feet were bare, she felt the wood beneath them, so she was on the Dragon still? Where was everyone? Slowly she walked forward, tapping her foot before she set it down to be sure there was ground to be stepped on. There was a creaking sound, then suddenly the ground beneath her gave way. She fell into a darker place, but light spread down gloomily from above. **_

_**She looked around her and spotted a familiar white blonde head of hair, "Draco?" she whispered then carefully moved towards him, finally she reached his side, her whole body was shivering, why was it so cold? Looking down she placed a hand underneath his cheek to turn his face towards her, but came back with something warm and sticky on her hand, it was bright red. "Oh, Draco!" she looked down to his face then down his body to find him suddenly covered in blood. "No! Draco!" Falling backwards, she backed away from him, tears pouring from her eyes, sobs wracking her body. "Draco…"**_

_**Curling up into a ball she cried for him, then she felt warmth on her shoulder, she turned her eyes up to a girl with blonde hair and mystic blue eyes, "Why doth the Phoenix cry?" Then turned her head to look at where Draco still lay bloody, "Cannot the power of the Phoenix not save him, can the Phoenix not bring him from his ashes?" **_

_**Then the girl was gone and Hermione looked to Draco, "The power of the Phoenix?" Looking down she felt a burning sensation coming from her chest, tearing open the lilly white dress she saw just above her bosom there bloomed a golden phoenix. Reaching out she gripped Draco's hand, then suddenly threw herself upon, the floor began dropping out from beneath them. "Draco!" **_

_**All she saw was gold.**_

000000000000000

Pansy watched Blaise take off when the Princess screamed for the Captain, slowly she approached her, laying a hand gently on her cheek she saw her not stir a bit. She screamed again, "DRACO!" Pansy jumped and backed away from her, perhaps it was a nightmare. She heard the heavy steps of men coming down the stairs quickly. A blonde blur bits into the room and pulled Hermione up into his arms. The Princess struggled then, she was not calmed, she did not awaken or cling to him. She could see it, the hurt that had always afflicted the heir of Malfoy. He was not needed, he was not cared for, he was a burden.

000000000000000

The Wizarding court was never at peace, no the young and old always battled over tradition, jealousies and feuds held out over centuries, and honor would always mean more than resolution. Sighing, the regent held his hand in his hand as he sat in his throne overlooking the council that decided all for the magical kind. The Malfoy seat had been empty for far too long, but now Narcissa had returned in the absence of both husband and son. She looked worse for wear but was representative of the old ways through and through. The Weasely seat was surrounded by the red-headed brood, but Arthur sat proudly defiant. Other seats were collected around the room, the Zabini held no one, it had been empty for almost two decades now, as Blaise refused to sit on the council, he was the last of his family. The Potter seat was empty due to his own need to sit here in Hermione's place. Where had she gone?

Dumbledore sat all-knowingly at his side, Snape took his place next to Narcissa. People continued to gather as he'd called an emergency meeting, Council was only called once a month but he'd called it within a fortnight of their last meeting. It was time that the kingdom knew. Knew why he played at regent, why her Highness Hermione was not presiding over them.

"Do not worry, Harry, you have always known what is right. It is time, they should know." Dumbledore was a comfort, then he looked up when he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder, beautiful blue eyes met his own deep green.

"Luna." She smiled, her presence at court was not always a good omen. She took her seat as Oracle with only a small smile to him.

Standing, the room fell to a hush, "I now call this Council to order." All the Lords and Ladies looked up at him with suspicion, "I'm sure you all wonder why I'm sitting as Regent and perhaps why I have called upon the Council so soon since our last meeting." Grumbles could be heard from the council members, Narcissa didn't even seem to be paying attention, "I has come time that I must let it be known, that her Highness Hermione, the Golden Princess, of the Order of the Phoenix, has been missing for the past month." There were whispers and gasps throughout the court, Harry winced when he heard notions of treason aimed at him. "It has also come to my attention, that I can no longer hold back the fact that our great Kingdom is soon to be at war amongst ourselves. One rises against the golden throne to claim it for his own, it is He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named."

The court was in chaos as accusations flew around the room, an uproar was beginning, and Harry could only seat himself, burdened with the loss of both his best friends. "Ron… Hermione…" Dumbledore placed a firm grip on his shoulder in understanding with him.

Then the Oracle stood, "Quiet…" she'd barely spoke but the whole room had their eyes on her, "If you all continue to fight here amongst ourselves, then our Kingdom shall fall as the Court splits… All will be lost.. Nothing shall remain of prosperity."

0000000000000000

Never. Never. Never would he care for another. Never would he fall in love. Never would he let this Kingdom fall to darkness.

He fought on both sides, he was a pirate. The Dragon carried supplies for Him but spied for the Order. She was not safe here, she had to go. Where could he leave her? Where was she safe but at his side? His heat was heavy with too much. She was a liability he couldn't deal with, but a risk to not have around. _Thump_. He couldn't think straight, there were too many hard decisions to make. _Thump._ He'd spent two days watching her lie there weeping and never waking. _Crunch. _ "Agh!" That had bloody well hurt, looking down at his fist he watched blood pool and drip from his knuckles that were splintered with wood from the holed he'd punched in the wall.

See she'd already caused too much damage. So what did he do with her?

0000000000000000

The dark face looked up towards the light, he knew soon he'd be let out. That Dark Lord could not keep him a caged bird much longer, he'd gotten through to her, now they just had to find him. It wouldn't be long. It was such a pity he'd had to attack the Dragon, odd that he'd protect the Phoenix. This was more than either thought, more than the Stag could believe. The Dark Lord's power was growing by the day, he had to be stopped before he captured her. The Fox still was out there, searching for them, the little Lynx and Doe.

His smile was dark as he moved to the door of his cage, the chains clinking as he moved. "Soon, you bastard, I'll tear your heart out."

0000000000000000

**Amata Mercy**

Please review and let me know what you think! It's going to be a long crazy ride! If you hate something let me know! If you like something tell me that too! If you think I could improve something then criticize it all you want! I really like this story so far!

If you're curious I could give you a heads up of my premise… it's a tad dark and still a humorous adventure full of romance.


	6. The Phoenix Still Weeps

Autho Note of Some sort

Disclaimer: Yep still don't own anything.

Chapter 5: Still The Phoenix Weeps

000000000000000

Sauntering up to the Irish first mate, she batted her eyes and tossed her hips, "Oh Blaise, would you be dear and hold an umbrella for me, it would be so unladylike for me to let this beautiful skin tan, you know?" She held out a frilly umbrella to him, he looked down at her as if he didn't care whether her pretty little smile was just for him or not. Pouting she looked at the back railing to see Draco leaning against it chuckling at the whole situation. "Drakie, won't you make him fulfill my request? I'm not asking much of him at all." Draco laughed even harder now as Blaise's ear twitched, a sure sign of frustration, "Oh, blast, none of you high-titled men are worth anything on a ship, certainly not a gentleman that's for sure!" Draco at this point she saw was laughing so hard he was bending over holding his stomach.

Blaise then grabbed her umbrella and smacked the amused captain across the back with it before tossing it into the sea. "Maybe a little tan wouldn't hurt you, Pans, you look deathly ill."

"That was my favorite umbrella!" she cried watching as it bobbed up and down in the waves before disappearing completely, "You are such an arse, Blaise Zabini!" She stomped off down the stairs then and heard Blaise talking to the captain again.

"Perhaps that will get her to stay below in her room we cleaned out for." There was a pause, "Think she's just jealous of 'Mione still, that she still gets everything better than she does."

That was it she stormed down the rest of the stairs and down the hall as she came up tot the large entrance to the old Captain's cabin, now the residence of the Princess that was ever in a somber slumber. Silently she opened the door and looked around the corner towards the bed, there she lay in Draco's bed, asleep and weeping. At times she cried out for the daring and dashing captain, but nothing he did would wake her or stop her weeping.

All she needed was a good smack in her opinion, she marched right over to the bed and raised her arm when something tickled her mind, '_Wouldn't do that if I were you._' Since when had she had a conscience. Ignoring it she let her hand fly, it struck a bright barrier that glowed gold before disappearing, her hand looked as if it had been scorched by fire. '_Told you._'

000000000000000

Chuckling darkly to himself, he watched as someone moved outside his cage. "Come back to taunt or tease me, eh?" He looked up and was shocked to see a ghostly figure, she was alabaster pale and had snow white blonde hair, her eyes a mystic blue spun in delight or maybe curiosity. "You're new." She didn't respond just stared then slowly drifted away as if she were nothing. The Dark Lord must truly be torturing him now if he was making beauties appear before him just out of reach, out of reality. Almost made him chuckle a bit. Soon he'd get out of this cage, soon he'd be let loose on the world.

Stretching he felt feathers brush his back, no he hadn't stretched in a very long time, he couldn't fully. If only.

Something made him snap his attention to his side, ah the Parkinson girl, she was a mite entertaining for him. It seems she's still jealous of the little Princess. This could definitely lead to fun. Perhaps a web of love and lies. A web that he could use to destroy them all. How… amusing. His smile was dark again as he settled back against the bars of his cage.

000000000000000

Draco marched down to Hermione's cabin, opening the door he saw Pansy at the desk staring at her hand. She seemed rather put out, but wasn't she always, she should have known it would be a boring life on the sea. No parties, dances, or tea times out here. Just as he was about to check on the Princess he caught a glimpse of the hand she was looking at, "Blimey Pansy, what the bloody hell happened to you hand?" He stomped over to her, not happy at all to have another injured woman on the ship. If he were honest, not happy at all to have any women aboard in the first place.

"I-I didn't mean to… I just thought that perhaps she needed a good smacking to be woken up…" Draco looked at her like she was crazy then his jaw locking and it began ticking too as he got frustrated, "I-it's just when I went to smack her, there was this gold light and it burnt me!" She showed him her hand it looked like she'd had a quick brush a flame that was for sure.

Turning to Hermione he wondered, if it was because she was trying to hurt the girl or if that Hermione was now completely surrounded by the barrier and even he couldn't get through. Just to try it out he stepped forward and reached out towards her face, gently he wiped tears from her cheek, "Well if you hadn't tried to hurt her Pans, she wouldn't have defended herself. I've heard of this before when the body is completely lost to its subconscious, the predominant magic takes over and protects and possibly attacks depending on the type." He explained this and Pansy just flipped a hand at him, "You shouldn't be in here, anyways, thought that was part of our deal that if you behaved, we wouldn't put you out on a row boat."

She was pouting again, he wasn't as lenient or patient as Blaise, "It's just so much more entertaining in here… besides… what if you know she needs to be taken care of and you and Blaise are busy!"

"OUT!" she went skittering along then, he turned back to the little Princess in his bed, "I've been sleeping, well not really sleeping, in a damned hammock for quite awhile now and here you lay in my comfortable feather bed, curled in my expensive silks and quilts." Leaning closer he puled the blankets closer around her, "Damned Princesses…" Staring at her sleeping face as tears dripped down her porcelain cheeks, he resisted the urge to shake her. "Why the hell won't you wake up?" His hand swept through his white blonde hair in frustration, then he pulled up a chair next to her bed, he wasn't getting anything done on deck anyways, might as well stay where his mind was.

Taking a book from the night stand, he began reading to her from one of her favorite books, The History of Magic. His voice a beautiful baritone, read the words aloud to her, and distracted his mind from the many worries that constantly plagued it. Only one couldn't be blocked out, 'Why did he care? He'd left to be away from her, why did he care?'

000000000000000

Blaise watched his best mate from the doorway to the Captain's Cabin, it was a tragic crush that he watched the two of them suffer so. His mind began drifting, thinking of a time well past, of a time when nothing could mar his happiness, when they were young and free of responsibility.

_A young girl with beautiful black as night curls giggled as she ran from him, her eyes the deepest cobalt almost violet at times were squinted in her happiness. Tumbling into another young boy with dark hair and mossy green eyes she stuck her tongue out at him. A soft laugh from behind the young man revealed another head of curls this time chestnut, eyes as golden as the sun, and a regality too much for someone so young. By her side was a valiant knight, his best friend, his blonde sweep of hair and grey eyes took in all their surroundings, he was too serious for his age. A small girl with a short bob of black hair came pouting and stomping out to him in the middle of the field with a young red-headed boy chasing after her apologizing as he held a rat in his hand. Then came a girl with long blonde locks, hand-in-hand with this recent visitor from his homeland, she had eyes the color of the Green Isle and hair a beautiful mix of rose and gold in long waves. The blonde was spacey but sweet, the next heiress to the Oracle, the girl at her side was much more important to that secret isle beyond the mist. They laughed and played in that field, tumbling and running, too innocent to know their futures._

Blaise sighed at the memory of their youth, it was a vague one, it was just the only that portrayed them as close to as who they really were when none of this pirating, running away, growing up, and talk of war rubbish was hounding them. It was a battle they had fought long ago that had cost them their close-knit friendship, for years now they had all went separate ways and acted as if they had hardly known one anther at all. He sighed and a blonde head lifted sharply as Draco realized he wasn't alone anymore to set his eyes upon his best mate. Blaise knew that if it had been anyone else Draco would have reacted differently but for him he just sat there, eyes dark and heart heavy. "I understand, mate, I understand."

000000000000000

_In her dream she saw him, he had dark, jet black hair, eyes just as black, his smile was wickedly cruel. The shadows clung to his form, he had marking, tattoos, littering his body like some kind of sick ritual. The shadows around him swam with the terrors and nightmares of the darkest kind, he conjured fear with his every breath. Then she saw them, his dark wings rose from his back, outward in a grand arc. The horror she felt at looking upon this creature of the dark, of this demon, of this evil incarnate, tore through her until she felt she was close to death. His whisper was tempestuously sweet, "My sweet Serpent, do not let what it is you want be stolen from you."_

_A man with hair a bright burst of blonde, eyes the color of the purest silver, and wearing the smirk of his calling appeared next to him. The wicked demon draped himself over the blonde rogue, "Don't let her steal him from you…"_

She awoke in cold sweat, staring down at her hands she saw how they shook, that demon had terrified her to the bone. Still she knew what to do, she wouldn't let her last chance to get Draco be taken from her by some weeping princess who had no interest in him anyhow. It was not in her class that she should have to marry below herself into that wretched line of filthy gingers. She'd see to it that she was aligned in the most powerful family of the realm, that is after that terrible one of the royalty that sought to take her claim.

Draco Malfoy belonged to her and no other.

000000000000000

Ron ran a hand through his mop of red hair as he tried to figure out what course Draco was taking so that he could find his bride-to-be when he wanted to. Pansy was a stubborn bitch and he wasn't going to put up with much more from her. Touching the ring that rest against his chest he just about wanted to tear it off and throw it across the room he was staying in. Much different from her father's study this room had not only the taste of Spain but the tastes of Pansy and her mother in it. He was glad they ere putting him up until the woman came to her senses but he was a man of action and much preferred going out and dragging her back kicking screaming all the way to the alter.

Turning at the knock on the window he let in the owl, taking the not from the familiar, he absent-mindedly pet it and fed it a snack. He read the note:

**Ron,**

**It has been much too long since I've seen you, or Hermione, for that matter. It has been a hard time here at the capital, as soon as I got back I was spirited quickly to Dumbledore to be informed of the missing Phoenix Princess we know and love. I have been playing at Regent on the throne in her absence, a job that should have fallen to the house of Malfoy or Zabini, but both are in disorder so it, of course, was on the house of Potter to fulfill the duties of the throne. Perhaps it was the only choice that could be trusted either. I know that you are out seeking your betrothed, but I beg of you, on your journey will you seek out our dearest friend as well. Hermione left this kingdom in a fit of sorrow and a bout of rage, I suspect she has taken refuge under the secrecy of the Oracle. Luna refuses to speak a word holding true to her Oath as Hermione is one of her dearest devotees. **

**Alas Merlin Be With Thee,**

**Harry**

Settling back in the uncomfortable high-backed stiff chair he considered the letter and his best mate's request to search for the lost princess along with his betrothed._Hermione…._

000000000000000

Running another hand through his hair and then pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed, it was enough torture for one afternoon. Standing his body felt old, ancient, it popped and creaked from where he had sat so long reading to her. Another sigh slipped through his lips, this one weighted with the burden that caused his shoulders to slump under its mass. Bending low, he swept his lips like a whisper over her soft skin of her slightly damp cheek. Damp because she was in an ever-sorrowful slumber that could not be disturbed even by force. It was mystery as to why she had fallen into it, and even more of a puzzle as to how rouse her from it, though he needed desperately for her to rise, those brilliant golden eyes to flicker open and shine up at him. To see her little porcelain doll lips turn down in her little irritated way as to why he was standing over her and why she'd been crying for nearly a fortnight without him doing anything about it.

A soft knock at the door made him turn, it was the other lady aboard his ship, big round dark eyes stared up at him, her alabaster face was framed by her black as night hair. "What is it Pansy?" His voice cam out a bit gruff and he watched as she flinched back a bit, it was likely to happen though, he had threatened her removal from the ship for coming near this room after the last stunt she'd pulled.

"I was just wondering… well I was curious…" she seemed to be trying to pull her thoughts together but wasn't succeeding very well. He was patient it wasn't the first time a lady had a hard time forming her thoughts in his presence. "Oh, dear, I just wanted to request your attendance to dinner in my cabin with me tonight." The soft flush of pink into her cheeks showed her embarrassment at just blurting it out as she had, "Just for old times sake, we-we used to be so close, but you went and disappeared for six months and I haven't hardly heard even nary a word from you since. Please, just give it a try, won't you?"

Dropping his head into his hand, his voice was low and rough when he answered, "Yes, I'll join you." His head was still dropped so he missed the wicked smirk that stretched across her face at his answer before he looked up and she was all repentance and innocence.

He allowed her to take the lead, he noticed she was wearing a grand silk dress, full and lacy, how had the woman managed to pack this for a trip at sea. Shaking his head at her ignorance, he was surprised to find quite the meal awaiting them. "I've missed you, Draco, and Blaise too. You both have been gone so long, and I've spent months avoiding Ronald and our engagement. It seems none of us have been to the capitol in white a while, I hear Harry is on the throne as Regent now. Mother got word in about it just before you arrived at port, it seems that our Kingdom is at a loss without its Princess." He watched her eyes trail towards the direction of Hermione, "You still feel for her, don't you? After all this time, all the fighting, all the pain, everything we've put each other through, you still can't help your feelings for her."

Draco looked up sharply to find her standing just before him, "Yes, there are times that I still allow myself to care for her, it's hard not to Pans, she's my-" Pansy stopped him, flinging herself into his arms, tears trailing her cheeks. Her lips slammed against his, and he was lost, lost to everything that was inside of him, the sorrow, pain, need. It all swirled into a passion, to release, to give something over, to grieve and to give up, so much was going on in him, he just needed someone, something. Here it was, Pansy offered herself to him, and in that moment it wasn't about being a pirate, a spy, a warrior, a captain, or even the Lord of Malfoy. He just needed to be a young man, lost and confused in the world, to make a mistake, to just be Draco.

0000000000000000

_"Ahhhhhhhh!" She cried out, the pain it ripped at her, it tore through her. Her arms tried to hold onto him but he was slipping, already she'd risked so much for him, she could see the light, could see the way out. It felt like a whip had snapped against her back and then tore away leaving a lash torn across her flesh. "AHHH!" This time it was like a knife stabbing straight into her chest. Still she clung to him, but he was fading, but she needed him, just hold on, they were almost home. _

_"You don't want to go home, little bird." The voice was a dark chuckle, his darkness drew in the light, dimming the air around her, another strike had her crying out and the figure only chuckled more. "That is him, he's the one hurting you. Forcing you to cry those precious tears, the tears of a Phoenix, the bird of life. If you want out, you have to let him go." Then she saw the whip, it flashed out from his wrist and as it swung towards the man in her arms she presented her back to protect him. "You protect him now little bird, but if you only knew. Another little bird has him in her nest, let him go, Phoenix." His whip stung as it lashed out to him again and she protected him fully, crying out so loudly that it seared her own throat._

_The air glimmered golden as the light seemed to burst from her, she felt like the Phoenix he continually referred to, and that's when she felt it all explode from her center. The brush of feathers around her and a scorching heat, she could feel the life pulsing in her, the life pulsing in the one she protected._

_"That's right little Phoenix, rise from your ashes, live once more, bring him back with you." The darkness and the figure disappeared, it was only the light then._

_Light shining bright she felt herself propelling towards the brightness of escape, clinging to him, "DRACO!"_

She awoke screaming, the light still shining bright around her, glowing in the closing darkness of twilight around her.

And she was alone, the light dimmed, the tears still fell.

He stumbled in half-dressed, half-aware.

The pink lip stain at his neck.

A choked sob.

"_Draco…"_

0000000000000000

Luna smiled gently at the sun above her, life always amazed her. There was no reason to allow life to do anything else, being Oracle could be depressing enough, so to live life was her creed and nothing else would stop her till death knocked at her door. The capitol had always been a beautiful place, she walked through the vast fields that surrounded the castle, a field that had been her play place when she was younger with her circle of now loose-knit friends. Separated by petty reasons, causes, and fights, pushed apart by years of pain and sorrow, of prejudice and jealousy. Yet she'd been Oracle, she'd been dragged away, always kept at a distance, to be trained, to be set apart, to be made a sacred being. "Sacred being, my are, I'm holy to most, not to be touched, and a freak to other, something that needs to be tainted and destroyed." She kicked at the ground in her anger and jerked some of the tall grass out of the ground before huffily falling back into the barley around her.

"_You really shouldn't talk like that_." It was that voice again, it haunted her, pulled at something deep within her. "_You are sacred, holy… beautiful, a goddess in your own right._" Huffing again she turned over on her stomach, aggravated at the world around her and everything she had to know whether she wanted to or not. Having to be put through what felt like interrogations at the castle since this whole issue of war, why couldn't they understand that wasn't how it worked? "_I'm sorry, my little one, I shall promise to protect you. Always."_

A smile spread across her face as she rolled over and surprised herself by finding a young man at her side suddenly, dark wings drifted down his back and brushed the ground as he knelt next to her. His pale feet were bare, his arms and back and chest were covered black tribal-like markings, his dark black hair covered his face but he shook it out of the way to look into her eyes. His face had markings on it as well across his forehead, down one cheek and under one eye, the eyes though, they captivated her, they were such a bright shade of green, almost like peridots glowing down at her. Still he was translucent, not really there as when he reached out as if to brush her cheek it was just a cool mist. "My dark angel."

00000000000000000

Slamming both fists against the bottom of his cage, he roared, "Let me loose, you bastard! You can only keep me caged for so long! My powers can hardly be bound by the likes of you!" Static and sparks flew as he allowed the air around him crackle with his energy, forcing his power against the restraints set around him. He'd slipped, he'd shown his weakness, he needed out now, his power could only do so much from here. The world would feel his terror, and he would wreak his wrath against his captor, that is why he was relegated to this bird cage, a bloody sick joke that was.

A sickening scream tore through the dark, pulling in the pain, the death, the fear, it fed him. It was just enough for him to survive on but not enough to give him the fuel he needed to break these bars, these wards on him.

Then he saw her, the little golden light that was irresistible, ah the Phoenix. My, my so the web has begun, the nightmare he'd created, the Dragon would suffer and she would suffer because of it. Those who must suffer to set this world free, balance, everything in this world demanded balance, thus his existence. Pushing the golden light away his eyes couldn't help but drift to the silvery moon above. The moon would glow red when he had his freedom, he'd paint this world red with blood.

000000000000000000

Sighing as the court grew loud around him, he looked to his right to find his trusted mentor and friend, the old man sat strong and he could tell he was about to demand the whole group be quiet. Turning to his left he saw the dais where a lackadaisical prophetess sat, her back was to one arm, her legs draped over the other, she played with a flower, her dress spilled around her, but he could see the old worn boots underneath it. Such an odd young lady, he had known her well for so very long, but never had he understood her. The Wizarding Court faded into an annoying buzz in the back ground as she turned her dizzying blue eyes to him, yet she saw through him. Standing, quiet fell around him, he turned back to the mass before him, that looked to him now for answers in the absent of their monarch.

"If you all do not stop arguing we'll find that war is knocking upon our door before we have had time to prepare." His voice was gruff and deep as he spoke, "I will not allow this Kingdom to come to disaster, for you all I can not say. I give you one night to decide, either you shall stand and fight with me or you shall stay apart from this and be no longer welcome within these walls. Some seats lay empty, they have chosen, to leave or to join the enemy of this state. This court is dismissed." He then walked out, the court resumed it's constant chaos behind him and a small lithe form followed behind him at the side of a much larger elder.

A tinkling told him she was approaching his side, he slowed to allow her to match his pace, "You have proven to be a strong leader, Lord Harry."

His name, he hadn't heard her speak his name in months, to be honest he hadn't seen her in just as long. Both of them had a rather distaste for the Court and had shown it by finding business elsewhere, outside these cold walls that represented times none of them could have back. "Thank you, Priestess, so you are truly leaving the Court once again?" Her steps stuttered next to him and he allowed a smile to slip onto his gloomy face at how he could still surprise her, the one who seemed to know all.

"Yes, I'll be gone for a time… I haven't forgotten our contract, Harry, you wonder, but perhaps you should remember my rescinding it just as well. There is someone else for you, as there is for me, do not forgo the heart to appease society. I am not what it wishes for you beyond my beauty… I'll return, do not worry, this Oracle shan't turn her back on her Kingdom" Then she stopped and was gone like a fine mist in the wind. He sighed stopping to rest his head against the cool stone wall, running a hand through his hair he finally allowed the tears to fall, for all he had lost, all they had lost, and for the loneliness that settled like a sickness in his stomach.

A strong old hand gripped his shoulder in comfort, "Come Harry, there is much to be done."

000000000000000000

**Amata Mercy**

Please review.


	7. Rise From The Ashes, Little Golden Bird

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 6: Rise From The Ashes, Little Golden Bird

00000000000000

Sauntering across the bow of the ship, the wind whipped his hair, it was a firry flash in the bright sun that sone down upon them. Since receiving another letter from Harry the night before he had quickly found purchase of this fine boat and quickly set course to catch Draco and The Dragon. There was little time to spare, war was baring down upon their Kingdom, it was time to return home and he wasn't going home until he had what was his at his side. "Pansy, I have given you time." Turning to his left he glanced at the sea beyond before turning back towards the helm. "Now, I'm coming for you, my little raven."

An owl came and landed on his shoulder, he took the note tied to its ankle, this one was tied by a sky blue ribbon, his smile was soft at the sight of it. _Luna_. The prophetess and Oracle had been a long time friend and brought only happy memories for him. He wouldn't let himself think back on them though, if he didn't stay mad and cold with Draco then everything would go to hell again. Running his hand along the back of his neck, he wondered absently when he'd become old enough to begin feeling stress in his joints so badly. Opening the note and skimming it quickly, he cursed, Harry was not going to be happy to hear this one bit, but Luna wasn't dumb she knew just who she had to go to in a time like this. How far would this little trip kick him off Draco's course? A day or two?

"We're changing direction, orders from the Prophetess, head towards the Island in the Mist, oh land of Avalon." Settling back against the railing he wondered what he'd write to Harry about this request he'd received. To be honest, it hadn't been a request so much as a sweetly disguised demand. Luna tended to get what she wanted no matter what others wished, perhaps that came with the territory of having a hand in destiny and fate.

00000000000000

The choked sob from her, his name first a scream and now hardly a whisper. Both could tear at his heart the same, he could feel the weight of another on his arm, a little raven who curled in close to his side, barely dressed either of them. He'd forgotten himself, he'd forgotten her, just for a moment, but for a moment too long. Heavy steps came quickly down the corridor, they stuttered to a stop at the sight. The sight he knew they all made, a tragedy in the making. The burden laid low on his shoulders and he felt very bit of it sharply, the taste of disloyalty and betrayal was sickening in his mouth as he felt himself perform both in the eyes of this-this goddess. He made himself sick, he was a disgusting human being for doing this to them all. The tears, the tears had not stopped and she looked half alive. "Blaise, go to her, I…. I can not."

Pansy's sneer was cruel, her eyes darker than he'd ever seen, "No, you can't… you belong to me now, Draco Malfoy." The scream tore through him as sharp as a blade as it left the princess that occupied his bed. She glowed bright suddenly, she shook her head the tears flying from her cheeks and eyes as Blaise jumped to wrap her in his arms, he was propelled from her.

Draco couldn't stand it, the pain was too much, "Hermione… Princess."

"No. Never speak to me, you foul and detestable beast of a man. I can't be here, I am betrayed, I am lost." The golden glow grew bright around her, the magic strong as her emotions, "I had at one time almost loved thee." Then he watched her disappear just before his eyes, he lunged for the bed, grasping the blanket as it fell back to the feather mattress. Sorrow, guilt, pain all swept and washed through him.

Standing still holding the blanket he roared in agony, "AHHHHHHH!" he turned now in a rage, "This, this is all your fault, all part of some sick plan you had to seduce me, you witch, and then she would awaken, you are lucky you stand alive now. I shall find your Lord and return you to him. Blaise, have no one disturb me. Leave. Both of you. NOW!" The two snapped out of their shock and hurried from his presence, he let the bar on his door locking out the world bang into its brace with a loud thud. "Hermione…" He whispered gently, as he moved to his desk, settling into his desk seat as if he were as old and ancient as he felt. '_Tribulations, you have now. This woe shall make you stronger, the Dragon you are to become._'

The voice was a mystery to him, but still familiar like he knew it in his soul. He could only hope that what it spoke was truth. '_**I had at one time almost loved thee.**_' her words echoed in his mind, and he had at one time and now once again had to accept that he loved her, but had lost that which he loved.

000000000000000

The curls bounced out of her eyes as she looked up sharply, a thud not far from her in the forest behind them had disturbed her concentration on her dear friend's progress in the Trials. Turning to look around at the others she noticed that it seemed no one else had heard anything, but she knew better, they were all different from her, from this Isle of Mist, she was different from the Green Isle a short distance across the seas. Stepping away from the gathering she let herself fall back into the forest, hurrying in the direction of the noise she soon found herself eye to eye with a young lady. She was dimming in a golden light around her, her eyes just as honeyed and her hair a mass of chestnut curls and waves, a familiar set to her face and demeanor triggered her memory of long ago. "Princess…" The head snapped up to her from dusting off the gown she wore, it was a soft yellow velvet with white lace, a full skirt and her feet were covered but one silken slipper had fallen off and lay on the ground next to the bottom of the skirt. "Princess Hermione!"

Hermione looked up, it took a long while before recognition deemed on her face, "Iridia?"

The girl settled next to the princess shoving her waist long midnight curls behind her ears and over her shoulders, smiling she moved to place the missing slipper back on the Phoenix Princess's foot. "It is I!" her giggle was soft, "It has been many years since I have travelled back to the kingdom, we were very young last I saw you." Hermione brushed off her fussing over her as she moved to stand wiping her cheeks of the trace wetness that was still left behind by her tears. "You were crying, my lady?"

The Princess turned away, ignoring the sympathetic look the other girl gave her, "It's nothing, where am I? I wasn't very specific in my thoughts I just wanted to get away. Very far away, but not home either."

"You're on the Island of Mist, Avalon. I'm here finishing my training with Pyrrha, you remember Pyrrha, don't you? We were so young, but alas, I've become one of the most competent healers in the kingdom then again how could I not with my gift of empath." She smiled but it was sad, "I have missed you all, so much. How is everyone, my lady?" She couldn't help but hug the Princess then, it was tight and warm, but she could feel all that Hermione felt and could reach into her emotions and spirit almost. Pushing back she apologized quickly, "I'm sorry, sometimes I just can't help myself."

Hermione just stared for a bit before opening her mouth to be cut off, "Iri! Iri!' The dark-haired girl with the cobalt eyes turned towards where the trials were being held. It seems they were over now as she caught the flash of the bright flames of rose gold hair through the trees. Suddenly she came tumbling into the clearing, and the girl gasped at the sight, "Princess Hermione!" It took very few seconds before Iridia was just about knocked over as Pyrrha tackled the Princess in a hug. "Oh, how I've missed thee! How did you find your way here? We were notified recently of your disappearance. Are you well?" Pyrrha's magic wasn't of healing though, strong as it may be. "I'm sure Iri can ascertain that!" She turned to look at her then and released the monarch.

Hermione smiled softly, long ago memories stirring in her mind, "Pyre." she spoke softly, her body had faded from its glowing now, but Iri could feel through her hand that she was still quite warm. "Iri." She spoke turning to the cobalt eyes, "I have missed you both dearly. It is true, I have abandoned my throne, I-I had to get a way and find-" Tears burst fourth, she'd thought she could no longer cry after doing so for so long in an unconscious state, but here she was.

The two girls looked between each other, wondering what they should do, they couldn't take her back to the Trials and the town, it would do no good if they forced her to return to the Kingdom. "Perhaps, you can stay on at me home estate, in the country of the Isle."

000000000000000

Darkness was swallowing him, it clung to his form, shadows and night. He wanted to be free of this cage, of this cruel joke that had become his life. Still the one who had ensnared him feared him so much that he did not even put him to use as he'd once sought to do. "Azriel." The voice was deep and dark, almost as much as the shadows that he found solace in. It was his captor.

"You've come then."

A dark laugh resonated in his prison, "Such secrets you have been keeping, have you always had such affinity for Delphi…. for its Oracle's descendent." His roar filled the space, loud and vicious as he ignored the bite of metal in his skin at many points on his body or the pinch that want to debilitate him. Red was all he saw as he tried to attack his aggressor. "So enchanted you are by her and these others, a little golden princess, a silver knighted pirate, and a precious flame-haired temptress. The are others but your interest has been focused on them as of late, tell me my pet, shall you twist some nightmares for me in the waking world? Death is your specialty."

He knew the threat well, and his cold-heart could feel nothing, "Interest doesn't equate to the emotions you suspect of me."

000000000000000

A smile drifted over her face as she appeared in one of her favorite places, a boat far out to see looked familiar, it must be the captain that she sent for. Turning she headed inland, perhaps Harry would be upset with her for her leaving him like that in the middle of everything without any of them friend or foe at his side. Still there was business to be dealt with and then there was that strange young man who spoke to her to consider as well. "My dark angel… " she smiled as she sighed, it was unusual for her to find one as interesting to her as she was to the rest of society. But for now it was down to business. The gates were locked but a swift look to either side she pulled her wand out and easily as "Alohomora." Slipping between the gates and then shutting them behind her hoping it'd lock itself back.

Traipsing sweetly on her own accord down the path that led up to the large home it seemed such a waste to miss such a nice day outside. Stepping up to the door she ignored the knocker and twisted the knob to let herself in, no one on this island locked their front doors, but just as she was surprised by the shut gate she was by this locked door. Some quick wand work and it swung open and not five seconds from stepping in she was strung up from the ceiling by some yards of rope. She glared at the one ensuring her right ankle. "Pyre. Put me down."

The red-head suddenly appeared under her, "Oh Lady Luna." She was dropped none too gently, dusting herself off she kept an annoyed look on her face, "Seriously, Lulu boots with such a lovely dress?" Luna glanced down at the pale blue silk and satin garment she'd been forced into wearing that morning by her attending priestesses, and drew up the bottom a bit to peer down at the comfortable familiarity of the old won boots she adorned with it, with most of what she was tied into wearing for her status and role. "Iri, we have another ghost from the past standing in the foyer, what shall I do with this one? Not running away too, are you?"

The Oracle raised an eyebrow as if to question how serious she was, getting no response just sighed and walked past her toward the stairs, "I've come to see 'Mione. I'm a prophetess remember, I don't run away, I have more freedom to do as I please within rights and I know-all, or at least enough." she spoke it like she'd said it overly-much, which unfortunately it had become a tag line as of late.

"Luna?" A girl with chestnut curls stepped out at the top of the stairs.

000000000000000

Blaise turned to look at the Captain's Cabin down at the end of the hall, it had been two days since he'd seen hide nor hair of the dear Captain. Perhaps he should feel inclined to interfere with his insufferable glowering but what could he say to a man who had put himself in the position that he had and lost all the had meant anything to him for the second time? Running a hand through his hair, he certainly knew what it was like to lose something that mean everything to him. A flash of bright emerald eyes and rose gold hair, a laugh that could brighten the room like sunshine, and a fierce flashy personality that had him wrapped around her finger. Yes, he knew how Draco felt, but that did not mean he knew what to say or do for his friend.

Settling into the desk chair in his room he wondered how much longer he'd sulk before he'd decide to go after her. No losing her once was his choice, but that man would never let him lose her again, certainly not without his wish for him to, no that man was too stubborn for that. He'd go after her, there was no doubt about that.

Sighing he poured the tea that sat on the desk, before the cup even reached his mouth the door slammed open, he almost spilt the whole cup into his lap, he glared at his superior, "Blaise, change course, we're heading towards friendly waters, Kingdom territory. I'm finding that little Phoenix if she wants me to or not." The door slammed closed after him and Blaise closed his eyes trying to keep his composure as one of his favorite paintings fell to the floor behind him. It seems he was correct then. The door burst open again, "Well get on it, man, we don't have all season."

Standing swiftly, he kept the door from slamming shut once more. "Yes, sire." Setting down the china tea cup on it's saucer he knew it'd grow cold before he'd have the chance to drink it.

000000000000000

Harry sighed staring at the papers on his desk, he had never in his life wanted to ever be in the place he was now. Running the Kingdom was not something he'd aspired to, he had not been raised or trained to do so his whole life, like Hermione had been, like Draco had been, or even Blaise. He ran his hand through his hair, pinched the bridge of his nose and then cursed it all to hell a he threw the documents down. He was a general. Matters of the state and such were not his forte. Not in the least. Setting his head in his hand as his elbow rested against his desk he tried to think what his old friend, recent foe Draco Malfoy would do. It was no good, he wished they'd all stayed close, but it couldn't be helped. '_Hermione, come home.'_ Sighing he sat back up and stared down at the political jargon he was never sure he quite understood. Where was everyone? He was alone here in the Kingdom and all he had to rely on was Dumbledore and Lupin when he thought it was wise to be in the castle.

The moon outside was a crescent, perhaps Remus was here, sure to find him down in the main parlor talking with his mentor Albus Dumbledore. Standing he felt his joints pop from sitting for so long digging through all this red tape. He was a general. For some reason he kept reminding himself of that, even though he filled a Regent's shoes. They certainly didn't fit quite right. Treading softly down the halls he considered Luna, she'd just disappeared like that when he'd needed her, and telling him that they weren't for one another no matter how much society wanted it. Well she'd be damned that was all if she thought she was going to wiggle her way out their contract just because she wanted to remain an unattached spinster her whole life. Taking the stairs almost two at a time, he wanted to punch something. Maybe Ron would be back soon and want to spar. Hopefully he returned with more than his wife-to-be but their Princess as well.

"Harry." The soft voice made him turn his head, there standing just a few feet away was Adrianna Zabini.

"Lady Zabini." He tip his head to her as he approached her. "Can I help you, ma'am?" Polite as ever, but he was shocked a bit when Blaise's mother took his hand and led him into a alcove as if she wanted to speak to him privately.

Nerves ran high as he settled against the wall as the Lady Zabini found herself comfortable in the window seat and stared out across the dark night. "I want you to find my other child, not Blaise, he's always been easy to handle and keep a hold of, but my daughter, Blaise's younger sister."

000000000000000

Pansy couldn't ignore her curiosity as she awoke that morning as to what had happened several nights before. It had been on her mind constantly one day the Princess had been there and the next she was gone and the Captain was locked up in his room like a sulking toddler. It was her fault, she'd bee told by Blaise, if she could just get it into her head that she was going to marry Ron and Draco had no interest in her. Still she knew something had happened between her and the Captain, so he must still have some residual interest in her for that to happen. What had happened? Only one place left to go, Draco.

Slipping into a soft linen dress with satin accents in a lovely shade of lavender, she stepped out of her room and turned to look towards the room that had been a fortress for the past couple of days. Daintily she started towards it when it suddenly swung open hard, the Captain barged into the First Mate's cabin and watched as he left then turned barged in again and then swiftly swept past her without the merest glance or acknowledgement. Slowly she moved towards Blaise's cabin, pushing the door lightly open she found him setting his teacup down on a saucer and staring at a fallen painting at the back of the room. "Is something the matter?" she asked softly and he barely turned his head to her to show he even noticed her presence.

"We're going after the Golden Phoenix Princess." Blaise flashed a smile that exuded pure adventure, "The Captain is back to himself it seems."

She looked down at her feet, "Blaise, I'm-I'm ready to return to Ronald. I'm not sure what's happened or what I've done, I'm being honest when I say I laid down a couple nights ago and blacked out until recently. I don't know what happened between Draco and me, I don't know what I did. I'm so scared, but I understand that I am to blame, and well, I don't want to use anymore trouble so I just want to go to where I should be. With Ronald, I can't ignore it forever, I had to eventually accept my fate."

Tears, she felt them as they drifted down her cheeks making her cheeks feel cool where they left their wet trails behind. The man with a soft spot for all females, especially those in distress, just stepped forward and drew her against his chest. "I believe you, Pans. I don't think Draco will for much longer though, and perhaps, you're right, you should return to Weasley."

Pansy sobbed and he fell back against his bed, holding another woman that he was used to comforting. To be honest, Hermione was the only one he had not taken to bed out of the girl's he'd grown up with… well there was one other but that was for obvious familial reasons. Still Pansy had warmed his bed, Luna had, many women had, and still there was only one flame that could even hold true to his heart. Pansy rest against his chest knowing all this, knowing that this man was a true ladies' man and charmer, still she curled into her childhood friend's side knowing the comfort he offered her. "I don't need you like I once did Blaise, I need you like the old friend you've always been, just-just hold me." His strong arms curved around her as he drew her almost on top of him.

"Little Raven, I will always be here to hold you. Ron, he'll take care of you, he doesn't have much other choice, but he would even if Draco and I weren't a looming threat to his life. Pans, that man has been more than half-in-love with you our whole lives. He'll treat you as the lady you are and give in to your every wish as he always did when we were young, he'd do anything for you if it would make you happy." Blaise turned and rested his lips against her forehead, "He loves you, more than myself or Draco ever could have."

000000000000000

Ron looked out at the Island as they approached, it was bloody dangerous for any ship to make the journey here, impossible for muggle ships but treacherous for magical ones still possible. The narrow crevice that led to the capitol city was the biggest obstacle once you got to it, no easy feat either, but here he was floating through it praying they made it. The wood cracked as they moved slowly across the water. Turning to the rigging he considered doing as he had when he had fist been training on ships to climb it to get a better view of what was ahead. He stayed where he was on the deck though. His mind wandered to his little fiance and her stubbornness hoping this errand was short and he could return to his search for her quickly. Luna certainly owed him for this one. Thinking of his close childhood fiend he wondered what was she thinking of sending him into the bloody Island of Mist, Avalon. She had something up her sleeve, the damned Oracle.

Soon he was docking and he was met with a woman he hadn't planned on seeing for a long time. Pyrrha. "Pyre."

"Weasley."

They were staring each other down. This could go on for a while, they had always fought when they were younger and now she was even more fierce as he could see from the markings on her arms, chest, and face. She'd completed her training then. "Always knew you'd take to fire."

"What the hell are you doing on my Island?" she certainly wasn't one for formalities, something he did enjoy about her, straight to the point. A born leader too.

The circlet she wore over her bright burst of rose gold hair of flames was distinctive of her position of power here. The Ally to the Kingdom, it's magic linked back to Morgana Le Fey, the Kingdom linked to Merlin. She was small and petite but that didn't mean you could take her lightly. Her pale porcelain sin was flawless, she was beautiful and powerful, a dangerous combination for any man to face. "Luna told me to come here, said she'd meet me here to retrieve some things." He skirted around her to take the gangplank down to the dock. He heard her stomping after him, he temper short as ever.

"Did I say you could set foot on my land? I'm pretty sure I didn't say you could." The red-heads glared at one another, "If I were to say Luna were here, what would it mean to you? Doesn't mean you can go searching all over my Island for her. I'll retrieve her and you sat right here on this boat." Pyre always got her way, the woman was insatiable, and they were both hotheads so it didn't help.

That's when he tackled her, and the fight began. They were rolling and cursing on the ground when Iridia came up and they were flung apart. "Really you two." she scolded. "Luna will be along shortly, she was expecting you as always. Oh and there's another surprise I'm sure you'll be happy to see!" The innocence in her eyes and kindness was refreshing, most people he was around anymore were cold, hardened, and tainted with the evils of this world. "I'm so glad to see you Ronald!" Her smile was bright her cobalt eyes lighting up with it and Pyre was dusting off her legs, which he noticed were in pants. The woman never ceased to maze him, even as children she'd been fierce and hard to deal with. Always fighting and tough, not like the dainty girls and never messed with frills, bows, and ribbons. "Pyre, she hasn't changed a bit has she?" her smile softened looking at the warrior queen, "It's been hard on her, taking over Avalon… she only passed the Trials recently."

000000000000000

Hermione breathed in the fresh air of the meadows of Avalon, it was fresh and barley stretched form miles mixed in with wildflowers here and there. "Oh, Draco…." A soft hand rest on her shoulder and she turned to see her close friend, prophetess and Oracle. "Luna. Tell me. What do you see that will become of me?" Fear choked her everyday when she'd been in the Kingdom. It had only grown worse over the years as her parents were gone, their groups of friends grew apart, she'd lost her closest knight and friend. It was bad enough when he was just there cold and distant but grew unacceptable to bear when he'd left, found a home on the seas and a life of piracy. "I can hardly bear losing him again."

Luna smiled at her gently, "Do not worry, my highness. Your future though dimmed with these tribulations, it grows bright. Still there is war on our horizon."

She sighed at that news, "I can't go back yet, Luna. You know that. I-I am not ready for it. Harry, he'll be a good Regent, he'd hand war better than I right now. He's the finest young General our Kingdom has ever known, especially with-" Her heart stopped then, she almost said with Draco, Blaise, and Ron at his side, but he only had Ron now. Just Ron. "Oh, Luna, I don't know how we'll be able to withstand a war that has been in the rumors for ages. We have not prepared yet it closes in on us, does it not? It is coming, we can all feel it" Tears drifted from her eyes, but she angrily swiped them away. "I had only just begun to trust him again, to have admitted that I had loved him. How can I ever-"

The Oracle rubbed her shoulders and whispered, "You must go back to him, my lady. He is your destiny, as he has always been, sometimes it just takes a few obstacles to get there. It will all come in due time, it is as it must be. I wish I could save us all from the pain and grief that is to come. No one has to see it like I do, has to face it on my own for the first time, every time."

Princess slipped her hand into prophetess's, "I-I had strange dreams when I was ill… they-they revealed a power in me… and an unknown voice called me Phoenix… that's my calling card in the Kingdom… Luna, what does this all mean?"

"You, majesty, are my highest priestess, and you are the strongest witch I have known in a long while… your power, it comes from the heart, not like Pyre who has to rely on the flame. You harness the goodness in you, the light the shines in every heart and soul. It has always been known in prophecy that you are The Golden Phoenix Princess. A prophecy that involves all of us, milady. Harry, Ron, me, Iri, Pyre, Blaise, Pansy, you, and Draco… still I wonder, there is a piece missing, I shall find it though. That is why I am here now, I am fulfilling my quest to ensure this prophecy, it was given to me at my birth as it has to every Oracle since Delphi." Luna kissed her friend's cheek, "All will be clear soon enough, I shall reveal the truth when the time comes. For now, find the Dragon, find Draco… and no matter what obstacle you all ma find… do not leave one another. This is essential, that much I am sure."

Then a burst of flames blinded them from the northern skies. At the capitol. At the port.

000000000000000

_**Amata Mercy**_

_Please Review. Thanks for Reading._


	8. The Knight Who Is A Dragon

Thanks you for the reviews! :) Keep reading!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own anything.

Chapter 7: The Knight Who Is A Dragon

000000000000000

Pyre felt as she was flung back on the ship's deck when the explosion erupted, the warning bells were being rung as hard as possible, boots could be heard running back and forth yet she was still stunned her ears ringing and head spinning. A ginger's face appeared above her own, it was Ronald, and he was saying something. Swatting at him she knocked him out of the way so she could breathe, "Merlin, Ronald no wonder you have no bride as of yet, you're smothering and you smell something awful."

"Wha- bloody hell Pyre," he was working his way into a rant, but she lifted her face to see the chaos and paled, fires stretched along the dock and coastline.

Jumping up her eyes were drawn to the sky and dark marking marred it. Evil. Nothing but the work of evil. Then they came from the woods, and the ship entering the port. It was an invasion, her island, her life, was under attack. Adversaries ran about in black cloaks faces covered with silver masks, terrifying screams filled the air as duels were began and they attacked the armed as well as the innocent. "No!" Flying into battle she sprinted downy he gangplank taking on the first comer, flames flew about and she controlled those that surrounded her. She could hear as Ron and his men joined her in battle as her own people seemed to unite behind and around her.

A high-pitched cry caught her attention, turning she saw a small body fall, her midnight curls flying around her, Iridia. Before Pyre could move towards her, she watched the men in the masks swarm around her and then disappear. Ronald's voice was full of rage as he roared, "NOOOO!"

000000000000000

Staring up at the night sky, Draco frowned at the bright light out on the horizon. It was disturbing when it was such a late hour, the sun not expected for many hours more. Rubbing the back of his neck he turned to look at Blaise, the first mate seemed just as confused as him. "Shall we check it out, Captain?" Draco nodded, it was a curious thing. It took him a while longer to figure out from which direction it was coming. The direct of a forbidden Isle from long ago, of mist and magic untold, Avalon. A shudder ran down his spine. What danger had come upon it?

Studying the horizon he worried, he knew of two young ladies, one specifically known for her lineage linked to this place and another whom had disappeared along with the first. Looking up at Blaise, he noticed he'd grown more solemn, he must have identified the area as well. Silently he wondered about the pain he saw in his first mate's eye, his dear friend. It had been a long time since any had mentioned either of them, since they were much younger. Studying Blaise's face he knew the man was in no mood to reveal anything to him at the moment. Returning to staring out at the brightness from the horizon, he just had to wait and see. Soon, Hermione, soon I will have you again. He would do anything if it would bring her back into his arms and under his protection.

The ship broke through waves at a brisk speed, urgency seemed to be the tone as they grew closer it seems if the whole Isle was aflame. A terrifying image lit the sky above it. The war had begun in truth. The Kingdom had been attacked at its furthest reaches far from the protection of the mainland and capitol.

Quickly he strode to the helm, "Blaise, we have to alert Harry, and we must go to their aid. We are the closest to be of any help." It would blow his cover, but still he was a pirate, at least he could assure the Kingdom of his loyalties, perhaps not all would be lost on the other side. His eyes narrowed as they soon floated between the crag of rocks that was the only entrance to the inner port. He was soon amazed by the flames that leapt not only from the destruction at the hand of the enemy but from the small being that wielded it like her second nature. "Pyre."

000000000000000

Luna could feel the heat around her, she'd instantly made sure Hermione was tucked safely away in the mansion that Pyre called a country estate. Stepping from the forest into the town she saw the destruction that made her heart ache. Studying the people who rushed about putting out fires and Pyre being held against Ron as she seemed distraught. The Prophetess had never seen the warrior queen in such a state. Then the ship that loomed in the middle on the bay. _**The Dragon.**_ Draco had arrived, all the player's had arrived, the war had begun. The weight in her stomach forced tears to her eyes. The burden was too great of knowing she'd eventually have to see such atrocities before they happened. Falling forward as if to land on her knees she was caught in strong arms. The scent of the forest and rain surrounded her. Blaise.

"Shhh, calm, aye, it is war. It has come." He rest his lips on her temple, then her cheek, then her ear. "Let's find-" she noticed he was choked up too. It was then she saw it.

_Iridia._ "She was taken, I knew, but didn't know… Oh Blaise, oh Blaise…." Tears flirted with her cheeks much as they had with Pyre's, had he seen her yet. Had he seen her in Ron's arms? Taking to his foe for the comfort only he wanted to offer her. Still the sweet woman who had been stolen from them, how should they know she'd even survive. Luna decided then that without allowing any of the others to know, she would find Iri and bring her home again.

"Shhh, yes, they took Iridia, there is nothing to be done about it now. For now we need to stop this destruction and Captain Draco Malfoy from tearing the Isle apart in search for his one true love. Do you know, little priestess, do you know where our Princess resides and hides?" He flicked a finger down her nose as he scooped her up in his arms to carry her.

Slowly he carried her forward and Luna stared at all the destruction, "This was done by Pyre's hand." Blaise nodded as he continued towards the two red-heads that were clinging to each other. It was as if Blaise was pained as he walked forward, Luna couldn't remember how last Blaise and the warrior queen had last parted with one another. Why did she feel as though it wasn't on the best of terms? They hadn't been too young when Pyre and Iridia had been swept away to the Forbidden Isle for training and under the agreement of the Kingdom in order to gain alliance. Kneeling, Blaise reached out to sweep his hand through Pyre's hair only to have her swat his hand away. Her keening was awful and horrendously painful to listen to, her agony over the loss of the healer was terrifying. "I'll find her, little fire queen, I'll find her."

Then Luna raised a bit, kissed Blaise at the base of his neck then pitched forward to brush her lips against Pyre's before she disappeared only hearing Blaise's anguished cry for her.

In the mist between one place and the next, she concentrated on Iridia, but nothing was there, an inkling of life force but not strong enough to pull her through to the one she searched for. _"Oh little one, it is dangerous to harness your prophetic power as such as this." _She saw his ghostly figure before her once again. His marked body and strange green eyes stared into her, his hand moved as if to brush her cheek. Slowly he drifted towards her, _"You are in danger, I…. I must protect you. Come to me, my little one." _Then his lips drifted onto hers and she felt that sucking feeling in her stomach as she was pulled through space and time.

Popping into reality, she felt as she landed with a thud against another body, a hard chest and then strong arms wrapped around her. The scent of moonlight and night flooded her senses, his head bent to hers, his lip brushing the top of her head. "My dark angel."

000000000000000

Hermione heard the screams and saw the glow of the fires as well as the smoke that drifted into the air from them. Tears drifted silently down her cheeks in her heartache for those she could not possibly help or know. She would write Harry, anonymously, but all the same she would request for Kingdom aide for the Forbidden Isle in its time of tragedy, to ensure it's continued alliance especially as darkness seemed to surround them all. She hoped all her friends were ok, she could only wonder as she was hidden in the attic of Pyre's country estate. Wishing that she could have Draco there with her, then she remembered him standing in the cabin doorway with Pansy clinging to him and the rogue stain smeared on him.

Moving away from the window she smoothed down the cream silk gown she wore, it had golden taffeta and accents on it as well, she'd borrowed it from Iridia who absolutely hated the thing. She rather liked it though, her feet were covered by satin gold slippers and she moved to the vanity to brush her chestnut curls trying to distract herself from the atrocities happening at the capitol.

Something in her knew that everything was going to hell and there was nothing she could do about it if she kept running away. Still another part of her screamed for her to get way, escape, she wasn't cut out for this like her parents had wanted. Staring down a war wasn't within her range of abilities, she held little value towards military strategies in school and now it was coming back to haunt her. Harry could handle a war, Ronald could handle the military, she couldn't handle any of it, still they wouldn't be able to win without Blaise and Draco, even she could see that. She wondered how Pyre continued to be the great Queen she was, when such a small princess like herself couldn't even go through the coronation that should give her the rightful title that she'd deserved since the death of her last parent six months ago. It had been that last straw that made her not care about the barriers they had thrown up between each other, no she had just needed him as she had drowned in a sea of doubt, criticism, and fear.

Opening the bedroom door she descended the stairs from the attic down to the second floor, then moved towards the grand staircase that would lead her down to the front door. She didn't get there though as the front door was blown in by a strong spell that splintered it into many pieces. Her scream would have been heard if the blast hadn't temporarily deafened all those around it.

Moving back into a corner of the darkened hall she waited as men in black robes and silvered masks poured into the home. Fear gripped her heart as she tried to hide herself in the small dark corner, hoping they'd not look for anyone. Still they continued towards her and she could only hear her heartbeat in her head not their approaching footsteps. Squeezing her eyes shut, she didn't see the silver dragon that engulfed the room just behind it's owner, a patronus to ward off the dementors that surrounded the home now. Opening her eyes, she saw her knight, she saw the silver dragon ward off the evils that wanted to enter. Jumping up, ignoring the men that were surrounding her, she moved the few steps towards them before throwing herself over the balcony. Straight into his arms. Forgetting his transgressions in the light of her fear.

0000000000000000

Blaise stared at his empty arms in shock as he looked up at Pyre who was in hysterics lighting up fires all around the docks. Ron wasn't able to contain her as she clawed at hims, so Blaise leaned forward and pulled her into his lap. "Ron, on the Dragon you will find your fiance. Find her. Go to her."

The redhead jumped up and ran towards the ship, looking around Blaise couldn't spot his best friend and captain anywhere nearby. Concentrating a fox appeared before him and then quickly leapt away at his master's bidding. It would find the pirate and they had to get out of here, the Forbidden Isle was a lost cause at the moment. He had to get the warrior Queen out of here as well as his own Princess if she were on the Isle as well. Pyre curled against his chest as her hysteria continued and he ran his fingers through her hair. His mind kept thinking of Luna as she had disappeared right from his arms. Where was she now?

Clutching Pyre, he stood heading towards the ship, the best choice was to get the Warrior Queen on the ship then figure out where the Captain was. Draco was probably trying to get to Hermione before these crazed villains got to her first. He hoped to Merlin that he did, he didn't want to imagine what would happen to his Princess if she were to fall into these men's hands. Pyre whimpered against his chest, and it constricted his heart, he'd never seen her in such a weakened state.

Just as he was boarding the vessel he heard a roar from behind him. Looking back he saw as an explosion burst across the whole of the port town. Wincing he covered Pyre's head to keep her from seeing the destruction that would incense her further. No he had to get her below deck and quickly, the shoreline was breaking out in mass hysteria. The Captain needed to return soon, perhaps Luna had already sent her Majesty on her way when the trouble had started. Still, if there was a chance, could he tell his conscience that he'd rather spare Pyre's feelings than guarantee that Hermione wasn't kept from these dark demon's hands. Though, Draco was he much better, a pirate, a spy, possibly a traitor to his own ruler's belief. He shook his head, there was just too much going on, he begged whoever was listening to have her safe, for Luna to be safe as well.

Making it down the stairs he found Ron holding a sobbing Pansy outside the quarters that Draco had emptied out for her use. The redheaded man tried to smile, but it just didn't seem right. Blaise nodded and continued on to his own barracks with the broken Warrior Queen in his arms. What would set the world aright again?

Then he heard movement up on deck, men yelling as if the orders had been made to sail. Looking down at the woman in his arms, he made a snap decision to be sure this ship did not leave port until it held it's Captain and the had the strong assurance the Princess was out of harm's way. Settling her into his bed quickly, he brushed his lips gently across her forehead before hurry above deck to see a shocking scene indeed. There stood a man who would forever be his brother in arms, standing beside him clutching his arm was one battle worn Phoenix Princess. Her face was covered in ash, her dress tattered, signs they'd suffered through the blast that he'd witnessed. It was a commanding sight as they both wielded their wands as the ship set to sail, whipping out his own wand he called Ron for assistance. Hurrying to stand before the Princess, he watched as Draco instinctively moved her closer behind him, against his back. The attack was coming from the air, the enemy had command of some creature, not griffins but it seemed as though they were thestrals, terrifying creatures.

Ron and Pansy both joined them with wands flaring, other crew members tried to assist, but Draco demanded their full attention to escape. Spells were flying everywhere, still he managed to land a good hit on a thestral and Ron caught two in an explosion. Draco handled another one, while he pressed Hermione closer and further into Blaise. Pansy managed to step in and throw up a shield just as one tried to get a good shot it on the princess who had her head turned the other direction taking down another rider. Soon the threat was gone if they and the ship wasn't a bit worse for wear.

Draco turned to smile at him and then down at Hermione, "Quite good sport, eh?" Just as he was leaning forward to perhaps try for a kiss from his damsel, he crumpled at her feet.

000000000000000

Harry glared out at the dark clouds as they crowded out on the horizon, it couldn't be a good omen at all. Turning he found Dumbledore sitting near the fire, ignoring the impending storm, perhaps to concentrate on the one that brewed internally. The court was still in a bit of the uproar, even with the words of the Oracle laying heavy on everyone's minds. He didn't particularly want to think of his fiancé at the moment anyways, he'd deal with her when the time came. Now was not that time, she was gone and the Kingdom was in disorder and in threat of destroying itself before their enemies had a chance.

Sighing deeply, he settled behind the desk again, staring down at documents he rather not deal with at the moment, but could wait no longer. His mentor was still staring into the flames, Remus had been little help other than offering to gather werewolves to their side. He sighed running his hand through his hair, a trademark move on his part.

"You stress yourself far too much." He looked up surprised to see Ron's older brothers, George and Fred. The twins, while practical joke geniuses, were not under his military jurisdiction, though he had bets they'd be terrifying in battle with all their tricks under their sleeves. "In Ron's absence, we figured you might need some tactical help, all we brought that stick-up-his-ass brother of ours Percy to help with paperwork." Said brother walked in with a none too happy expression on his face, but he gathered all the papers before Harry and left promptly.

Fred settled on the corner of the desk, "Don't worry about him, like George said, stick-up-his-ass.."

Dumbledore chuckled a bit at that, "What have you brought for us boys?" he asked as he stood approaching them, Harry cocked an eyebrow at the older wizard who smiled wisely, "Ah, I didn't tell, I took the pleasure of retaining the twins as spies for you. They have been keeping their ears and eyes open down at court for us, without the notice of the other nobles that is." The twins smiled, straightening up, dusting off their cloaks, doing their best to looks professional as Dumbledore had made them sound. Harry could only guess what Dumbledore had to put up as retainer for their services. "Their retainer was my large collection of lemon drops, a bit much I think but it had to be done. Now down to business, what have you found then?"

George got a shit-eating-grin on his face then, "Well we found out something quite peculiar, it seems that one her Majesty Hermione was spotted in Southern Spain… that is she was on the known renegade pirate Draco Malfoy ship, the Dragon."

Harry stood suddenly, his arms braced firmly against the desk before him, his chair flinging out behind him in his rashness, "With Malfoy!"

000000000000000

Iridia awoke in darkness, it was cold, the floor was damp and she felt like she needed to retch at the smell that met her nose. Lifting her arms was harder than she expected, but she found that when she did there was the expected clink of the chains to which bound her manacles. Her feet were much the same, she was captured then. Sighing she hoped Pyre hadn't lost it, but to be honest she knew the Warrior Queen must have set the skies on fire with her rage. Tears pricked her eyes but she dare not let them fall, unless her captors believe her broken. No, she was much stronger than her innocence and naivety showed for its worth. Straightening her back, she proceeded about righting her skirts and doing what she could with fixing her tousled hair as best she could in the dark with no mirror.

In her mind she dreamed of grand escapes and her brother, just as it all went black she'd caught a glimpse of him in her mind's eye. He would find out, he would save her. There was little choice left for him, except if he wanted to face the harsh scrutiny of their mother's wrath. He would come for her, of that she could be sure, when there was little else she could be sure of at the moment.

There was a loud noise from what she could only guess to be a heavy metal door, then heavy stomping steps closer then a torch came within sight. The man wielding the torch was dreadful and she hoped to Merlin she'd see fit to have the chance to kick him in his jollies. Sitting up straight and holding her regal attitude as her mother had always taught her, she stared the man down, he sneered at her. Make that a kick to the jollies and a good socking to his nose, her brother had always said she had a good surprising left hook. Smiling genteely she spoke, "May I ask why i am being held here and by whom?"

"By me, Lady Iridia." The man that came from behind the ghastly one, was quite the sight to beholden.

Glaring she spit on the ground, to hell with her mother's principles of a lady, "Lucius Malfoy, you sir, can go ahead and march yourself to hell."

000000000000000

Pansy stood staring at Hermione, who looked down in shock at Draco as he laid at her feet, rushing forward she cast a shield around her and her Highness. Hurrying the shocked Princess below deck to safety though no imminent threat was in sight. It would still be what Draco would have wanted, "I'll take you to Blaise's room for now, I'm sure you are quite confused what to feel and he has gone and made those even more confounding." Hermione nodded distantly though Pansy couldn't be sure that she'd understood anything she'd said beyond the sound of words being put together in a sentence. Sighing she settled the girl next to a catatonic Pyre, who glanced at her briefly before adjusting herself in the chair at Blaise desk more comfortably.

Heading back out, she found Ron lumbering down the hall with Draco on his back as Blaise raced forward to open the Captain's Cabin, "Blaise, I'll handle it, you need to get Hermione back in this reality. I have little skill as a healer and Pyre completely lacks the skill beyond injuries form fire. We need her, Draco needs her, another human being needs her if she won't do it for him. If she still can't forgive him, I'll fix it, but for now she needs you, not me." She tiptoed kissing his cheek before swiftly following after her fiancé.

Stepping into the cabin she saw Ron stripping away the Captain's shirt, she knew he was searching for any hidden injuries, but she found it all too amusing. Draco would surely pummel him if he ever knew. "Ronald, here let me help. Blaise is dealing with Hermione, and to behest out of us still able to function, I'm our best bet at healer for the moment anyways."

Sighing she tried to concentrate back to when Iridia would teach her healing magic, back when she had still been home and one of her best friends. Please, Merlin, they had to do something, like it or not the kingdom needed this man more than they knew at the moment, and more than he was likely to admit. So she settled in to the seat next to his bed as Ron continued searching his body and closed her eyes. Letting her hands hover over his body and her wand gripped in her right hand she concentrated on him and what Iridia had told her long ago. Nerves made her jumpy, so Ron broke her concentration easily and often, but still she'd managed to ascertain that nothing was broken. Iridia or Luna or Hermione would have already had it all figured out and fixed by now.

Still she was all they had right now.

Sitting back, she needed a break, sh wasn't used to performing this type of magic and it drained her. Ron rubbed her shoulders lovingly, and she thought back to Blaise words and knew they rang true. This man. This wonderful, amazing man would do anything if it meant her happiness. Even if that meant letting her go for someone else. Still he'd chased after her, and that meant all the world to her. She was worth it to him, that's all she'd ever wanted from a man. To just be worth the chase, to be worth the effort.

"Ronald, I think I'm ready. I know I'm ready." she told him quietly as she looked away from Draco and up into his big blue eyes. He just looked confused and looked at Draco then back to her and his eyebrows scrunched up in that confused look that just made him adorable.

Giving up, he asked, "Ready for what, Pans?"

Smiling at hims brightly, she gripped his hand on her shoulder, "To be your wife, to love you."

000000000000000

Opening her heart was hard, and he knew that, but to open it against to someone who had scathed it so recently. It was bloody mad to think that he thought that she could actually do it this instant. "Are you bloody mad, Blaise?" The Princess flew into a tantrum then, "After all he's done! After the pain he's put me through! After I suffered months, no years, without him and his support and strength when I needed it so badly! After waking up from a terrifying endless slumber to find him with another woman's rogue staining his skin! Do you think I can forgive all that so easily? Do you liken me to a saint? I always thought you reserved that position for Harry!" She was then grabbed fully about the waste and turned to face straight up in his cold face. This was not the gentle face of her High King she drawn, no this was the first mate of the pirate Malfoy.

"Hermione, he's comatose, we don't know why. He could be dying for all we know. You're the only one on this blooming ship with any healing talents that could even help him! He gave his all to save you, heck he's put himself out on a thin branch just to go to that island, but he'd had given anything to find you, to have you again. God, he's been such a bloody bastard for months, years, since everything happened. Do you know how many walls he's put up to distance himself from us all? Hell, i only get through most of them because I wasn't there when it happened or had prior knowledge or reacted violently towards him or took your side or any of that!" Blaise yelled back at her and he watched as she crumbled inside.

Falling into his arms then, she sobbed against his chest, she'd really cried to much lately, "He might be dying, Blaise. I can't face that."

"Then heal him, we all know you can. Even if it is only to beat him back into oblivion, can you at least wait until after this little war we've seemed to have become involved in?" His smile was back to the warm advisor she'd always known he was.

Straightening herself up, she walked to the trunk in his room, digging through until she found what she wanted, a pale white silk and lace gossamer nightdress. "I shall go to him, but he'll be none too happy to wake and see me in this. If I cannot take my vengeance out physically at the moment I shall still incense some of his anger, don't worry I spare you, my dear Blaise. Now off you go, I have to change." She slipped into it easily, Pyre had left once Blaise had entered to look in on the Captain and still hadn't returned. That made her a bit nervous, what's to say he hadn't gotten worse just because she'd gone on a stubborn streak just because of her hurt feelings. Guilt, made her sick to her stomach and she prayed to whatever gods that were listening that he was alright.

Stepping out into the hall she caught a glimpse of Ron and Pansy disappearing into a room down the hall, Blaise stood with his eyes covered and Pyre was just exiting the cabin, "He is still stable, but something must be done soon."

Nodding her head at the Warrior Queen she headed into the room, her eyes watered when she saw him lying there practically stripped naked and laying as if he were dead upon his bed. "Please, don't die. There is still a lot for me to figure out, but I do know that I need you, if only because Luna said so. And well you know how hard it is to argue points with luna, she was particularly bull-headed on this one too. Draco…" She leaned forward kissing his forehead gently, and one tear made it;s way down her cheek to drip onto his skin.

000000000000000

Draco opened his eyes in a dream world, he only knew it was a dream because he woke in bed with Hermione in the Grand Royal Suites in the Palace inside Kingdom walls. He was almost certain he would never be welcomed there. "You never know where you'll be welcomed back with open arms." The voice came form behind him and he quickly turned, being sure to keep Hermione hidden behind him. "Even in a dream you protect her." It was Luna.

"What do you want, little priestess?" he relaxed again, settling a hand in Hermione's chestnut curls as they spread across the pillow.

The Oracle smiled, "I just thought you needed to know, she needs you… she always has. I will be gone for some time, but head back to the Kingdom, she's not the only one that needs you right now, Knight of the Silver Dragon."

000000000000000

_**Amata Mercy**_

**R&R :)**


End file.
